Fate's Crude Sense of Humour
by articwyvern943
Summary: Well this was certainly something I did not expect. Here I was waiting around for the game to end as I look on the mess left by the members of the guild for the last day party of this once great game yet now things have changed. The timer just ticked by and I can actually taste this sake I was drinking? What in the world is this?
1. Chapter 1

Edit#01-Changed the formatting a bit, hope it helps. If anyone knows how to do proper double spacing or increase the space between paragraphs please inform me I am new with this system

AN:As a bit of a preface I will admit that the basis of this fic was meant to be its own original work but I never got beyond the initial planning stage with a little work done on a few chapters but reading through some Overlord Fanfic I got the idea to adapt this to fit. Not that hard since I really only had a rough outline done, not sure how much I can work on this so don't get your hopes up though I do not plan on completely abandoning this unless I explicitly say so. On another note props to the other fics like General Chill, Light's Downfall and Hostis Humani Generis for providing entertainment for me for a long time. Sorry if I mess up some of the lore or romanized words but any mistakes seen just write a review so I can fix it, same with grammar/spelling. If I mess up enough for a plot hole or bad characterization please write a review so I can check it and now to the actual fic itself.

Ahhh if only I could actually taste this sake right now as I take a final farewell sip to this grand game. So many memories were made here over the dozen years it ran but well now that we approach the final minutes of shut down I am left in drown in nostalgia. Just half an hour ago we had the most massive party of the guild in farewell but as people decided to leave before being forcefully logged out I am left alone. I decided to pull the act of a captain on a sinking ship and everyone else decided to leave me be, the young ones were tired and needed a rest from the several hour long final game session and the older ones well... They knew that I needed some time alone to think, it was an unspoken secret but as the oldest person in the guild and possibly the game there are things one wants to do. To them it was a thought in the back of their mind that I would likely not be living much longer, being over a hundred years old.

Certainly a long life but I cannot expect much more, perhaps it is a good thing that the game ends now rather then when I simply drop dead from age in the middle of it even if my avatar looks like an uncle in his prime with no gray hairs. All around me are farewell gifts or bequeathed equipment from people who left them before logging out, not much use now but the feeling counts. We kept this a secret as much as possible from the younglings but this party was also my own farewell party, we would likely not meet again either on other games or even in life as that was just how old I was now.

Frankly no one would be surprised if I dropped dead in the next hour and the dive rig I am in sends a signal of my demise to the retirement home I am in. While I had tried to keep healthy and fit there is only so much one can do after passing 80 so being interred in the dive rig was a more kind fate. Would they bother getting me an actual coffin or bury me in the rig, well whatever I was not that morbid to plan my funeral to such a degree. This was not the first farewell party of the year either since the rest of the family had already come by, better an early farewell in person then one spoken at the wake was the feeling.

I have had enough of sad reminiscence in real life but here I can't help but do so again. Of course that was what I was thinking before the shock kicked in and I do not mean being shocked at the fact that the timer just ticked by and I was still here, I mean mental/physical shock that occurs when something happens. Think of a mix of pins and cushion and very bad leg falling asleep is somewhat close to describing things.

"Valen-san... I mean Soushukyou(総主教)1-sama are you ok, you suddenly became stiff", hmmmm?

Turning my head I see that the npc Sana just spoke to me, well this is just confusing. Ignoring this for a moment I first look around and I realize I can smell things, actual smell and feel all the sensations of the wind and the flowers from the garden. Holding my hands together I can feel the lines and wrinkles of skin, Yggdrasil did not have this vibrant and varied a sensation system as I can feel my own pulse and of course Sana just spoke with facial expressions and an actual voice. It was nice somewhat musical voice like an undercurrent of softly ringing bells was there though tinged of course with worry and deep anxiety matching her face.

"I just need a moment to finish thinking and compose myself, I am the last remaining member of the guild after all" Perhaps speaking my mind out so simply is a faux pas but you can mind the fact that I need to organize my mind around what is going on.

"Souskukyo-sama have the others truly left to never return" Her words are somewhat anxious as much as she tries to compose and keep dignified but I do not feel like lying, the pain should come now rather than later when something may be in jeopardy. She is not vainly trying to deny that they left which would be foolish considering the rather large banner going on about farewells still hanging in front of us and the hours long party that just occurred. She had been on standby behind me on the little raised wooden stage I was on with a pillow so she had a nice view of things. Will fuck it I doubt I am hallucinating right now and if I am whatever I am entitled to a moment or two of craziness, I am certainly old enough that no one will question it.

"Yes, they are not here anymore. They have left this realm for good now and forever, we are left to ourselves. Sigh.. Do not try to bottle it in, it was a joyful farewell. It is not shameful to be shaken by such an event, none of us can help but be hit hard if it is done so suddenly" She trembles a little more and clutches my sleeve but does not show anymore emotion after ducking her head under her hat.

I take my other hand and place it over hers to try to show that she is not alone, not everyone can sort out matters of the heart on their own. The trembling of her hand along with the feel of skin once again assures me that this is real, the feel of the skin is not something that anyone can replicate so easily nor the feel of heat from it.

She stays in this state for a little while before turning to me and asking "What are my orders Souskukyo-sama, what is your will from now on?" Feeling like letting out another sigh it looks like she is falling back on me being the leader to hold herself together, still it is the best I can hope for now I am not a psychiatrist who can help with such things.

"Gather everyone else and explain what has occurred and then have them head to general meeting room#1, I will need to organize a clean up here as there is no need for the grounds to stay in such a dirty state. If you need help or have any doubts you can come to me, I will not get angry or upset about anything you ask" She looks at me and salutes before turning back to follow my orders, yep she has indeed fallen back on following orders and all I can do is pray that she does not break apart considering the trembling in her legs I see. Then again I am not exactly the best case of being mentally fit am I, the fact that I do not feel any panic at all probably speaks to a rather major issue.

Alright now that I have the time to start pondering events I should get out and see what has occurred in my realm. I can already predict the headache I will have organizing what is apparent to be a shift from vr to reality, the amount of paperwork alone gives me shudders as I hope I coded enough of a bureaucracy to exist. Perhaps I should thank the collective rather absurd wish for detail due to boredom and the free time to dig through data archives in this game.

I bothered implementing some policies of law codes and wrote backstory on the dynamics of the guild base with the help of some of the bored historians and lawyers here. That event sparked a debate on proper forms of government, how to streamline red tape, and screaming matches about what are proper punishments. Yep people are passionate at times about things you never knew you could be for.

The guild base itself should be fine still, it helps being part of a serious/not so serious guild in the very expansive game of Yggdrasil where the members were drawn from young rich kids to old retirees that had the money to splurge to do stuff. This guild known as Mystic's Rest had quite a diverse group age wise as mentioned before, we did not really bother catering our requirements to anything other than dedication to staying in the guild and obeying rules.

One derisive name for the group was the Reenactment Otakus as I admit having a group of bored retirees who want a bit of excitement along with the rest of the age group who wanted an escape from the tiring life of the real world we got to do stupid stuff. You would think that as the old generation we would be more responsible, well you know the adage about being able to be free to do what we want with minimal restraint. I fear we corrupted some people but then again they would have been introduced to that stuff in university anyway so might as well get baptised early so that they don't get in trouble in real life.

Certainly being a neutral guild that accepted all was not the best considering the rather charged racial views of the player base in general but we did what we wanted and had enough strength to do so. Not everyone felt like bothering with the pvp nonsense so that we were one of the few points that people were able to gather if they wanted to do stuff and was able to reach our base located in Alfheimr where we cordoned an open space for a market bazaar area with a few speciality items we sold as well. As a note the guild base was an above ground dungeon consisting of a large mountain in a Caldera shaped such that it was a one way entrance.

The mouth had a large forest area and in the forest was the market bazaar space while the guild proper was starting at the valley entrance through the caldera wall which had a large twin fortress built into the rocks with a gate blocking it(LOTR Black gate concept but forts instead of towers). After the Fortress was a very large open plain with various rivers, a lake, along with a glacier and lava area by the caldera wall. After all this a series of small fortified towns and villages along with varous facilities followed by another forest leading to a large the sides of the mountain were more facilities meant for various works with more facilities including something referred to as the Proving Grounds being the main hub for such things. Then at the top of the mountain was a manor complex which was the main living areas.

For fairness sake of the Ariadne system we had a very narrow and treacherous mountain path to ascend. Everyone else had to break through to the dedicated teleporter area and then tp to the mountain pad. Each zone of the Realm had a designated arrival zone for teleporters to prevent absurdities and security sake that was where most of the heavy guard was placed. As you can tell we had quite a bit of cash item use to make this what we want. If one took say an infinite tape measure the length from the entrance to the Manor was roughly say 3.5 km. A dedicated ranged character could plug targets 2km away with 3km being max range on an open area with direct fire though can't expect the target to stay still. A dedicated mage could theoretically hurl an appropriate spell 4km but cannot expect to hit the target for most spells with both base accuracy and the target simply walking away from that spot.

We did admittedly have shenanigans of people not wanting to get ganked trying to hide out on the land but of course that was not received well so we had to repulse them forcefully and get them to pay a nice fine(gank). We avoided being taking over due to being even if barely a high tier guild with two world items and over a hundred members. Any guilds on equal level were taken town the first was a stationary item granted after our unique way of taking over the above ground dungeon filled with magical beasts involving copious magical ritual circles placed around the area to simply bombard everything to death from range. As a nice prize the devs gave us an extra big ritual circle WCI on the central mountain which could be used by the authorized members to input or output xp for storage, increase the range and power of spells cast from the circle, along with allowing us to increase the cap on custom npc templates for the summoning system.

The other item we got through a complete blunder and kept quiet about to use for ourselves as it was a utility item and not a direct battle item. For the ritual WCI that was what gave us the advantage, if an enemy could break through the fortress than they are well within range thanks to the ritual circle and even dedicated long range mages. A rain of magic was an apt description for those that tried as even if they dodged we had players or npcs blocking the front to attack. Word got out but unless they were dedicated tanks making up a large portion of the force it was pointless attrition so most gave up halfway considering they had to go through an ambush forest zone and the fortress. As a nice note the forests are enchanted with a variety of debuffs and illusion effects to drive people batty but we usually keep the exterior forest defenses turned off for travelers. For obvious reasons a guild raid is rather visible and thief characters would need absurd numbers to actually make an impact but without support get crushed.

If several guilds tried or bought WCi then we would have trouble but we kept a low enough profile to avoid this. Most conflict was one on one guild battles when we did not have enough members online and they knew it but defensives allowed us to survive. They were one off not dedicated attacks not 'these guys must be purged' so after enough died that things became simply not worth it they left. We got our hand on a bit of loot from this but nothing reliable, now that I think about it having a hundred odd players leave everything behind is a rather massive stockpile.

Well enough of rambling I should start putting away this stuff that is here around me. Excellent that is good to know as I start poking around to find that the inventory system still works. Putting away all the good food or drink around me as I do not know for right now if they can spoil but it would be a waste if the open sake bottle I had was not finished. Still putting everything else away first, thankfully any major fireworks or explosions should have been confined to the designated proving grounds but random party debris from items being used is still here. Summoning checks show that indeed I still can make minions as I make a clutch of House Spirit Sprites to start cleaning. These minor utility creatures are disembodied patches of fog that float around and can carry small objects as I watch them get to work.

Watching them float around to clean up I decide to start trying out my Scryer skills, I can feel the spells that I know as I search my mind and decide to use a basic Arcane Eye spell. This thing creates a view screen like a hover drone that I can direct but here there is no screen but I can see both it and my own view like looking with one eye through a binocular. I can see both at once but the fov is a bit weird. After that I decide to try out my items and take out my important item of the trade which is fashioned to look like a tablet. In actuality it is supposed to be a mirror but well data crystals, this thing is an adjustable interface that boosts scrying, farsight, divination, etc type magic used and allows projection onto the screen.

Deciding to check for sure whether we have lost the proving grounds I manage to instinctually shift my view to there and see a rather large amount of still smoking craters and various magical effects like fire and ice. In disorganized piles by the side I see the equipment of the erstwhile testers who decided to leave their stuff here as a memorial. A bit sad looking at the piles of equipment that range from low class joke stuff to divine items, to see the things that we worked so hard to make lying on the floor is well melancholic. Still at least some had the decency to place their stuff on either simple display dummies or weapon racks they put down but the other scattered things speak of 'heightened' emotions. Well that can't just be lying around so casually so I decide to see if my message spell works as well.

I hope that there are no incidents with the items there but for now I better get someone on that, the first of the major clean up for making sure all of what I assume to be awakened npcs are safe. That display of emotion by Sana even if I trivialized it back then was quite real, if I have to do something like that with everyone else... I don't think my heart could take it, I can handle one nervous breakdown for someone that is rather strong willed and could get up after a bit. If it is a more serious case then...I just have to wing it then as even my life did not prepare me for such an ordeal.

Searching through the list which I am thankful showed up I go to the overseer of the testing zone and our inputted lord drill instructor pair. From the look there is no one else that is not a part of the guild npc base I can contact and by extension the GM call as well, better check hearth and home first before going elsewhere. Linking to the minds of the first of the two I want I start the conversation.

"Can you hear me Fallatina?"

"Yes Soushukyou-sama, what is your will?" I can hear the gruff female voice of Fallatina the overseer of the proving grounds and regional defense commander.

"I assume that you can see the piles of items scattered across the proving grounds, leaving those items there is not acceptable so I must trouble you to arrange for them to be stored in the armory. Make sure they are organized according to what should be the owner's set but if that cannot be determined organize them at your discretion, ensure they are guarded well. I will be there to sort them out personally once I am able to"

"Yes as you will...may I ask a potentially improper question Soushukyou-sama?"

"You may, I promise not to get angry about anything you ask"

"Are the lords not returning to retrieve their items, these are precious regalia of the Enlightened Ones yet after the display they put on they discarded everything and vanished"

'Hmm Enlightened Ones?' "We will be addressing that shortly as Sana is going around to give the first part. Once she has spoken head to general meeting room#1 as she dictates for I will explain further there"

"As you say so Soushukyou-sama" after the disconnect I switch lines to find my drill instructor.

"Delfi I require your services, has Sana spoken to you yet?"

"No Soushukyou-sama, has something come up that requires my expertise?" is the reply in the bark of Delfi the drill instructor and field commander of the troops.

"Give the word that I require security to be maximized, defense against full scale assault preparations and I need observers and scouts to explore. Have you received any messages?"

"No I have... wait I just got a report about displaced terrain...Soushukyou-sama is this?"

"Yes, that is what I was worried about, prepare for any contingencies. I want a full scale muster to readiness but do not send outforces besides the scouts yet, there will be a meeting later wait for Sana to come to you first. For now do what I wished for first and also prepare plans for an expansion of our forces, no need for something realized just have a few ideas"

"By your orders Soushukyou-sama"

The initial security finished up I predict that I have a few minutes at least so I should check my equipment and I suppose the guild artifact. Right now I have what I call the casual wardrobe consisting of kosode, hakama, and haori. Well this is not actually that casual but I had appearances to keep and I did not have to deal with switching clothes in the game but now I do. As a full meeting of the officials of the guild I should probably switch to even more formal clothes for this, I better check my room then.

Heading over to my room in the eighth level I check around and see that the wardrobe and other storage areas are still good to go. What is more I see that the custom golems I have are here as well, a bit of a nice set up to add flavor but they are still labeled as golems meant to help dress and arrange my attire. They are only blank manikins slightly more inclined to the female side but not really any actual parts that one would do anything with. Deciding to try to see if voice command works as I give the order to retrieve my military official wear2 and they actually obeyed. After getting stripped of the previous wear and then having the new outfit put on I check in the mirror as the rest of the accessories are presented.

Normally swords are worn with this but I have wands, fans and extendable staffs instead to wear. Just because there is an old tradition to these clothes does not mean I have to go out of my way to have a sword as a wizard though that could just be sophistry considering how in depth I went with this. Though now that I think about it can I use other weapons instead? Well that is for later as right now I have a meeting to go to and speak of the devil I feel the other accessory of mine activate, basically a comms system with voice chat in the form of a slip on earpiece which was pretty common in the guild for short range work without needing to concentrate on a spell like message but more prone to interference.

Activating the item I hear the voice of Sana come through as she states that the meeting will soon begin and asks if I am prepared, I acknowledge that I am ready and head out of the room. Time for the very first meeting to deal with this quite a debacle of a situation, old habits died hard considering the surprising amount of quiet guild rules about dress despite usually being rather casual. Passing through the halls I pass by the maids and butlers dressed in various forms of servant's clothes depending on who created the servant, thinking about this I suppose it was part of the appeal for dress up to events with the parade of various forms of wear both npc and player as a bizarre mix of european and asian styles. The women especially had fun though those who liked cosplay in general or were fashion designers took the time to create things to wear and get vetted on the look.

Well enough of the escapism as I see the doors of the meeting room, besides the doors are the guards who in this case are dark elves dressed like if I recall from when they were made late 19th century prussian cuirassiers though without the spike and with rifles as well. The guards stand to attention as they open the doors to the meeting room and I am greeted by the sight of the npc heads of office turning to face me. This is certainly going to be an interesting discussion about the circumstances to come.

Footnote

1-Meant to be patriarch as a title, I want to write it as Soushukyou Valen-sama for a slightly less formal feel but any other ideas are welcome, by the way Valen is the personal name not the family name.

2-Hitatare (kamishimo) sugata, edo variant

AN#2: Hope you enjoyed and if you guys have suggestions on how to improve then go ahead.

I would like for personalities to be made for the character sheets I will be posting next. I gave them stats but want to leave it to the readers who would like to see the character personality they want in the story. The ones with placeholder are open to names and the last ones are completely open for anyone who want to submit a character freely other than the stated restriction for race and I want at least one character to be a merchant like figure and another to be a scholar. Even if your character for the templates cannot be one of the guardians I have spots for other executives so they can still be taken into the character group as another official.

If anyone has suggestions for events they want to see include those in the reviews so that I can compile a list. I will accredit whose ever idea it was when I write it in if it fits. This will be more of an interactive fic with the readers then just me writing what I feel, I will be doing that but I want you guys to be involved with this to a degree.


	2. First Character Sheet List

Aur'Rela Everst Valen

"Mystic's Rest"

Old Leader Cannon Mage

Job:Patriarch of the Mountain

Teacher of the Young

Wise? Sage

Residence:Realm of Xiangbala

Mystic Mountain Manor

Alignment: Neutral Sense of Justice:50

Racial Levels:Human Races don't have a Race Level

Job Levels:100

War Wizard:10

Arch-War Wizard:5

Grand Ritual Architect:5

High Scryer:5

Arcane Sage: 10

High Summoner:5

Other:60

HP 65

MP 100

Phy. Atk. 45

Phy. Def. 80

Agility 40

Mag. Atk. 95

Mag Def. 75

Resistance 85

Special Ability Exceed Limit

Total 685+

* * *

Aru'Sey Celi Sana

Herald of the Patriarch

Job:Aide de camp of the Patriarch

Right Hand of the Magister

Residence:Realm of Xiangbala

Mystic Mountain Manor

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:75

Racial Level:Human Race

Job Level:100

Sniper:10

Dead Eye:5

Commander:10

General:5

Other:70

HP 75

MP 50

Phy. Atk. 95

Phy. Def. 75

Agility 65

Mag. Atk. 85

Mag Def. 65

Resistance 75

Special Ability 90

Total 675

* * *

Storvi ist Michael

Overseer of the Exterior

Residence:Realm of Xiangbala

Mystic Mountain Manor

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:150

Job: Gray Angel of Protection

Left Hand of the Magister

Racial Level:35

Angel:10

Archangel:10

Authority:10

Seraph:5

Job Level:65

Battle Priest:10

Templar:5

Shield Lord:10

High Summoner:10

Trumpeter of Angels:5

Other:25

HP 95

MP 60

Phy. Atk. 60

Phy. Def. 90

Agility 55

Mag. Atk. 55

Mag Def. 90

Resistance 90

Special Ability 85

Total:680

* * *

Delfi

Drill Sergeant from Hell

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Sixth Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Evil Sense of Justice:-100

Job: Trainer of the Soldiers

Commander of the Guard

Racial Level:40

Demon Baron:10

Demon Duke:5

Etc:25

Job Level:60

Prince of Darkness: 10

Commander:10

Expert: 10

Other:30

HP 78

MP 65

Phy. Atk. 75

Phy. Def. 78

Agility 65

Mag. Atk. 70

Mag Def. 60

Resistance 85

Special Ability 90

Total:666

* * *

Fallatina

Protector of the Land

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Sixth Zone

Alignment:Neutral Sense of Justice:40

Job: Defensive Operations Head

Purveyor of Explosions

Racial Level:25

Automaton:10

Awoken Automaton:10

Etc 5

Job Level:75

Lord of a Castle:10

Artillerist:10

Magic Artillerist:5

Machinist:10

Grand Machinist:5

Gunsmith:10

Other:25

HP 70

MP 50

Phy. Atk. 70

Phy. Def. 78

Agility 45

Mag. Atk. 85

Mag Def. 60

Resistance 85

Special Ability 90

Total:633

* * *

Droc Tevist

Cooking-Tamer of the Guild

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Fifth Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:100

Job: Beastmaster of the Guard

Lord of Trolls

Racial Level:30

Dragotaur: 10

War Dracotaur: 10

Dracotaur Lord: 5

Dracotaur Royalty: 5

Job Level:70

Halberdier:10

Halberd Saint:5

High Tamer:10

Speaker of Tongues:5

Cook:10

Other:30

HP 85

MP 30

Phy. Atk. 95

Phy. Def. 75

Agility 80

Mag. Atk. 25

Mag Def. 85

Resistance 85

Special Ability 95

Total 655

* * *

Obscura-Selvi

The Many Faced One

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the [Redacted] Zone

Alignment:Somewhat Evil Sense of Justice:-150

Job: Spymaster

He who is the shadowed knife

Racial Level:50

Doppelganger: 15

Greater Doppelganger: 10

Etc: 25

Job Level:50

Assassin: 10

Master Assassin: 5

Master Spy: 5

Expert: 10

Other:20

*All stats are variable

HP 85

MP 80

Phy. Atk. 57

Phy. Def. 43

Agility 87

Mag. Atk. 43

Mag Def. 65

Resistance 65

Special Ability 100

Total 625

* * *

Ehrinshi

Eternal Warden title

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the 5th Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:100

Job:Leader of the Ever Watchers

Guardian of the Crypts

Racial Level:30

Baelnorn: 10

Elder Baelnorn: 10

Ancient Baelnorn: 5

Etc: 5

Job Level:70

Necromancer: 10

Master of Death: 10

Sage:10

Elder Sage:5

Other: 35

HP 75

MP 95

Phy. Atk. 40

Phy. Def. 80

Agility 45

Mag. Atk. 80

Mag Def. 85

Resistance 75

Special Ability 100

Total 675


	3. Chapter 2

As the thick wooden doors are shut everyone stands up for a bow to me as I make my way to the chairperson's seat. Once everyone has taken their seats once more I look over the 10 gathered npcs who were in charge of various works and positions.

"Soushukyou-sama, I think I speak for everyone when we have the question of why the Enlightened ones left and why you are still here with us... Calm down I do not wish to be impertinent or wish for you to leave us but at least I wish to know" this was the elephant in the room as spoken by Fallatina and though the others tried to deny it I can see the worry and anxiety in their faces as well.

I have prepared somewhat of a response for this and can only hope they understand it. After clearing my throat I start speaking the words I hope they are able to understand, this is like explaining where the parents for an orphan went to. Very unpleasant but something needs to be done and lying to give false hope was never my thing.

"We Enlightened ones as you call it are not originally members of this plane. We manifest ourselves here with avatars from a higher plane of existence through the use of artifacts and rituals. However those responsible for maintaining said artifacts and rituals announced that due to reasons I cannot disclose are no longer able to maintain the connection. Thus because of this the rest of the Enlightened ones and likely all others from Yggdrasil were recalled to our home plane. However it appears this did not work for me as I was left behind though I suppose I cannot complain. If I am to be brutally honest and what I will now say will not leave this room I was nearing the end of my time in the home plane.

There are few things that are as sure in life like death and taxes, both of which demand a strict price to avoid. I will admit that even if I were to return now to my home plane I would likely not live past the year, thus the fact that I appear to now have my essence remaining on this plane I am here to stay. Here in this lesser plane I now have vitality unlike before, perhaps some of you remember some of the agist remarks but they were pertinent. I am the eldest one of the guild and possibly the world of Yggdrasil among my peers.

Do not worry though I am here to stay and will not be leaving even if I had the choice, you are all the beloved creations and people of me and my peers. They were not allowed to stay here in this plane but as the last I will remain with you all, I still have many years in me here and will stand by you all. Now we have issues here to discuss in terms of whatever other changes the spell of withdrawal caused, Delfi have you received reports from the scouts yet?"

After diverting the conversation to serious matters the demon dressed in archaic drill sergeants wear begins the reports he has compiled.

"Yes Soushukyou-sama, they are only prelimenary reports but they speak of great change. Before the Mystic Caldera and forest was connected to the greater Alfheimr Southern Forest but we now appear to be near a mountain range of unknown location. The mountain range is quiet for now but we have not managed to explore their depths to any great level, around the Caldera itself are plains that eventually lead to a forest. We have also not penetrated it's depths to any appreciable length yet, on both accounts we are currently awaiting for the closer plains to be guaranteed clear of any beings beyond simple wildlife that pose no threats. I request permission to draw other forces to explore our surroundings and fortify outposts to protect the approaches"

"Permission granted, if you can speak to any sentient creatures but if they are a threat...no chances are to be taken. Have you had time to begin formulating plans for what I asked of you previously?" if worse comes to worse we will need more military power if we are to be prepared to have to defend ourselves or spread our dominion. Whatever is required for me to ensure that the Guild survives, if any are under my command then I will give my all to ensure they are safe. I had enough of writing letters back home as I attended close casket events when I was still in the military.

"I have not had time unfortunately, I ask permission to allow me to cooperate with Fallatina-san and Sana-sama along with anyone else needed in order to realize the expansion plans" Hmm speaking about Sana with such honorifics, well she is essentially my second in command so I will let it pass. Probably wants to create some sort of comprehensive recruitment, training, and enlistment plans. On that point now however...

"If they are able to spare the time I will allow it, I however will understand about any delays due to your previous duties. I would prefer the security of our borders before future expansion of our forces if you feel you need to devote time to one task. How is the population of the people, do we have a census available?"

"By your gracious will Soushukyou-sama. The population is growing in a stable manner, we will have enough to be able to sustain new numbers if we make use of the human army for the initial period until the longer lived race's children can grow up.

"How are the conditions of our forces as of right now along with the economic and food supply situation, do we have enough to sustain a population increase?"

"As of now we are currently stable as always, the trade between the various zones have remained stable thanks to attention to internal trade but those who used to work with other supreme beings are currently without task. We are in no danger of food shortage having stored enough supplies for years and other items both necessary and luxury are also in good supply though some items in the luxury department may run out in the distant future. We already have more farmland than needed to feed our people and if we can ensure that the land outside is safe with outposts then we can expand.

Permission to divert the traders to other areas to make use of their skills for the future? I would also prefer the establishment of trade relations with other powers if possible, if they prove hostile then I advocate for annexation into the fold to provide the stimulus we may need if we are to expand our forces. As a note of warning if we are unable to obtain the specific ores and other raw material I would like permission to work with the alchemists and craftsmen along with the Exchange Box to find work arounds"

"Permission granted as well on all fronts though hold on the annexation plans, now if it turns out that we are unable to obtain the material to expand conventionally we may need to look to the other methods. Are the Ever Watchers prepared to expand their forces potentially to a large degree?"

"We are prepared, as long as the crypts of the slain are opened to us we are prepared to bring forth the undying horde" intones the whispery voice of Ehrinshi the Baelnorn Guardian who covers the necromancy section and much of the if I remember bureaucracy, talk about no rest for the dead.

'Must be referring to the bone stockpile where all the bones that the guild collected were stashed when not needed for crafting"

"I will allow you access to create low and mid tier undead at your discretion but if you wish for high tier undead then ask for permission first"

"On that front my lord may I bring forth crypt lords and grand lichs along with other undead, I will need more masters of necromancy to command and create more for the horde"

"Permission granted but send a report to Sana about how many high tier undead you make, you do not need to report exact numbers for the lesser undead"

"By you imperial will Soushukyou-sama"

"Now in the event that we make contact with a large sentient organization or civilization we will need to know more about them, Obscura-Sevi you will be in charge of any operations involving intelligence and dealing with black ops. I would prefer peaceful relations but if necessary... pull the problem from the roots up, minimal chances are to be taken for safety. Report to me the results at regular intervals."

" Understood"

"A question about whether we are to have any priority when it comes to attempting peaceful relations?"

"Whoever we know will be more readily abiding of peace, I mean as in are going to be peaceful by choice or not. Goodwill is nice but it is the humbled enemy that must now rely on you to survive then they that join when they feel it is convenient to them. I do not mean to wage war but I do not want any possible threats to our people without some assurance of safety for them in the future. I do not care about race or nationality but leave things to your discretion for first contact though inform me when it occurs.

As a last word inform the various races or groups at your discretion as well, I would prefer order however so be careful where it spreads. Obscura that will be part of your sanction to monitor the internal situation. If there is nothing else then this meeting is adjoined, someone grab the minutes from the recorder and place it in the library "

'Typically one wants first contact to be on a tight leash but I do not care enough, let several heads work together on this then just my own. Right now I want to go on a nice inspection tour of the facilities to ensure we are ready and some of the races should be informed in case of the need for rapid mobilization though the humans and other groups could be troublesome if they get too worried or war crazed which is why Obscura will be put on the case. Now as everyone bows before me and I exit the room it is time to check a few things about the military defenses, a sudden inspection before we start changes though that could be cruel on further thought. Yes that would be rude, instead I should check about some of personal combat potential. Just how in depth is the adherence to the game system, ahh if I remember we have smaller training areas where I can test some things'

POV Change-3rd person

As the doors shut behind the exiting Patriarch the npc executives of the guild slowly get up from their positions bowing to their lord. Each turn to the others and Fallatina decides to break the silence and in a controlled voice with a hint of synthesization speaks her words.

"Our great lord has decreed his stance on certain matters, we should act to ensure that his trust in us is sound as we begin our work. You all felt the strength of his gaze as he spoke, those eyes that feel like they can peel your innermost layer away show the conviction he has to ensure the prosperity of the realm"

"Of course we must do so as not to disappoint our great lord but I feel a little internal meeting to ensure we do not step on each other's toes is in order" The guttural voice of Delfi intones outward as he takes a seat once more.

"I can see why we must do so, disunity is a worst foe than the one in front of you" Michael decides to finally speak and give his two cents after having brooded the entire meeting.

"If we are to expand we will need to create more of a bureaucracy but ensure it does not bog itself down as well, I recommend an expansion of the central bureaucracy and some enlargement to the various forces required. I will start bringing forth my brethren scribes and trainers along with creating minions from the available parts"-The whispery voice of Ehrinshi intones his stance on the matter.

"Does everyone have what they need or are able to get what they need as of right now?"-Sana speaks out to check if anyone needs aide and no one speaks up.

"Very well then, does anyone have internal department issues to bring up for matters?"

"Yes, I would like to begin experiments once more to create a new flying type golem/automaton mount. We unfortunately never got much work done due to issues of budget and lack of requirement but I feel have a better transport would be of use as an additional method of rapid deployment on a small scale for qrf forces"-Fallatina gives forth her idea, there were other reasons they never managed to seriously work however...

"Limit the damage to the testing grounds but if you crash a prototype into the mountain then so help me I will hang you from your feet above the lava zone and watch as your parts get soot into them"-Sana is doing this simply because there is a chance of success even if little, at the least she knows what Fallatina is doing instead of random explosions for no reason, now it is explosions for an understandable cause.

"Of course, I will take the proper endeavors for safety of the land"

"So no more issues, then meeting is adjourned I recommend another internal meeting in a week barring circumstances and official meetings. Remember to not make more issues than needed that we have to bring to our leader, he does not need to concern himself with such things as he is busy working to ensure the prosperity of the people"-With this everyone begins to leave to their respective areas for work.

Unamed Location, Elf Country

"Milady are you sure we should do this, what if 'HE' comes for us we would suffer a fate worse than death"

"We have no choice it is run away to possible death or death certainly in battle. Besides you remember 'his' words, it matters not what happened to us if we are too weak for him. Even if I had no choice but to be with him I don't want my child to live such a life, he is too young to suffer living under his father's rule. Perhaps we can leave towards the dark elves our distant kin, I can only hope they will shelter us for to go to the human kingdoms is a terrible idea."

"I suppose that is the only choice we have, I can start gathering provisions for the journey my lady and I know a few others who would join us. They are warriors tired of dying without cause so at least we will have a few guards for the journey, they will likely be bringing their families but still it would be better to have them"

"Very well, I will see who we can gather. We leave day after tomorrow at dusk, the meeting point is the stone field outside of the city. With the god's blessing we should be able to escape this wretched place intact and free"

Okame

Be aware that the library will now be known as the Forbidden Archive. Restrictions are placed on who are allowed to enter and a warning for all who do. A number of the tomes are of esoteric nature and those that are not meant to read them may find themselves bewildered or even cursed to bear the scar of the knowledge recorded there. While much of the knowledge pertains to important matters of war and governance this archive also stored many of the transcripts from debates or treatises written by we Guild Members. Some may be great stores of knowledge, others not so much. It is your responsibility if you have stumbled on some deviant or heretic text written on a subject not taken well by the rest you will bear whatever cost it bears on you for you were likely not meant to encounter such words.

'I would not put it past someone to written some dirty thing and hidden it in the library. If they still read it anyway well I have washed my hands of such things, hmm should get some of the liches here to search since I doubt they will be affected by such things. I need to sort the things anyway, and hopefully make a more public library later on'

POV: One who did not listen

"I really should listen to the Valen-san's decree but as the woman at his side responsible for much of the governance and leadership I need to have much literary knowledge to ensure I can execute my duties. Just in case I have requisitioned mental protection items from the armoury and hopefully they will be enough if I find a cursed tomb. Now what is this on the shelf, "The Chronicles of a traveler on the long road to fulfill the three cardinal needs". I wonder what this is about with its long title, better check if it is something important at the least it should be an interesting travelogue.


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews

-ImStillSleepy: Thank you for enjoying, right now I have planned for this to go in parallel to the canon overlord plotline until they intercept around what would be volume 12 or late volume 11 though that is not set if people want an independent scenario. I think I will introduce a few magical creatures soon as to your suggestion.

Once again hope you enjoy and if you have suggestions write a review, have a character idea also please put that in the reviews. Remember I still have slots for zone(this is the same as floor in this fic) guardians and area guardians :) Also if you want to add characters for other areas

Having reached the dojo like room I feel inspired looking around at the traditionally build room with the tatami floor and weapon racks and decide to practise a few moves to see if they can translate into the game. Haven switched to practice clothes along the way I try to pick up a naginata from the wall and succeed but I have a instinctual feeling that I won't be able to use skills with it or use the highest grade weapons as efficiently as I want.

Certainly a weird feeling but regardless after taking the ceremonial bows to the figures on the wall of various martial arts creators I begin taking up basic practice attacks. After going through the motions according to what I remember from when I practiced IRL for something to fill the gap on leave and after retirement I start trying more complex moves. Still going through the motions I notice a control board for targets on the side.

Checking through the settings I see that targets are phantasmal projections that can be scaled to warrior levels but without any specialized skills. Creating a lv 20 projection I watch a foggy warrior materialize in the center of the dojo armed with a misty naginata.

Taking up a defensive stance I wait for the figure to attack, it sweeps it's blade down diagonally from right to left and I parry the blow. Feeling only a slight impact I sweep around in a counterattack and take the projection with a blow to the neck. As it collapses and fades away I decide to try my luck with the lv 30 projection.

This one is better in it's initiative and attacks faster with more efficient movements, feeling a more tangible impact this time I swing with the momentum of the attack and take a powerful chop that takes a chunk from the projection as it flops to the ground.

Hmm right now I feel as if I can take on a more powerful foe so I decide to skip to lv 45. This one takes up an offensive stance and sweeps it's blade from high to low against my core. Side stepping the blow I start attempting to pressure as I circle to the side, the projection reset's its stance and attempts to stab forward. Parrying the blow to the side I attempt to retaliate but it takes the blade back in time to stop me, trying to force a contest of strength I push to the side as hard as I can while bringing the but of the blade around in a strike.

The projection turns it's blade lengthwise and blocks my attempt but staggers slightly. A forward stab meant to hook the blade brings it high up but the blade sails under the armpit and it takes a slash that almost causes it to lose the arm. The projection while swinging the blade in a powerful centrifugal chop I manage to block by rapidly shifting the naginata and suffer a heavy impact, to retaliate I bring up my blade in a slash to the upper body. The slowed movement of the projection takes another slash to the shoulder that loses it the arm and I simply slice across the neck to end the fight.

Still the thing lost parts, not something that usually occurs in Yggdrasil but here that was the case. Without the use of abilities or items I am capable of fighting a lv 45 warrior at the least and possibly lv 55 is equal. Still if I need to fight a lv 55 in open combat I would lose without the supportive skills and active abilities. Hmm time to head to the large scale practice facility if I want to ensure that my usual moves are still capable of being used. I want to test baseline strength for now so no need to change clothes.

The large scale practice facility is a massive field with modern style seating at the sides and watchtowers overlooking the area. Walking to the area I see that currently it is not occupied or manned aside from a few recorder minions meant for playback purposes. Taking up a position after changing the overhead display to read caution field in use I start arranging my spells.

Greater Ritual Circle

Greater Magic Sigil Array

Greater Magic Orbs Creation

Greater Scryer Orb Creation

Summon Familiar Mia Iguru

Summon Familiar Misesu Washi

Familiar's Sight

Triple Maximize Magic:Greater Magic Seal

Triple Maximize Magic:Magic Arrow Storm

Triple Maximize Magic:Greater Magic Seal

Triple Maximize Magic:White Flame Lance Storm

Now then time to test out whether I am still able to do the basic stuff, taking out a neutered version of my spell loadout I decide to do a bit of practise. My magic has been described as an artillery fort, takes time to set up and then all hell breaks loose. Of course the thing is the fact that I cannot move due to my use of ritualized magic, lots more power but a sitting duck. Of course my classes make it such that I am usually well protected both magically and with summons.

Mia Iguru the first summon is a large eagle with the underside being a mix of a dirty white and blue feathers and the top being a nice golden brown color scheme which helps blend in with the sky The other eagle Misesu Washi has a grey and dark blue under feather scheme and dark brown top and as both set off they release a screech from my arm. The funny part of this custom familiar group is the set of cartoon WW2 Radio Set and radio operators cap/headphones with the guild flag, a rather cute thing in my opinion with some approval from others.

Having set up several sets of target groups I decide to watch what happens with my magic, gaining the [Triangulated Position] bonus from my [Pin Point Targeter] skill I release the seals. The first cluster of 40 odd traditional straw dolls gets an Arrow Storm and I watch straw fly into the air in clumps as if someone just fired a barrage of 30mm airburst AA shells at it.

The next group has the hammer brought down instead and all I see is carbonized dirt and glass as only ash remains of the target and precious little of that. The roaring flames of the great lances of white flame burn through the first few ranks of target before detonating in the middle in a flower of flame. The onrushing flames devour those not directly hit and rapidly incinerates the targets. Quite sure that not even bones would be left if that hit a humanoid target, like a salvo of 120mm precision napalm shells nothing is left in its wake.

Certainly a grisly image even if seen from above with drones thankfully that particular bush war was short though I must say left an impact on me though that does not top the 406mm dome cracker guns in the Rebel Nisian Arcology war which was the highpoint of my career before retiring. The sight of the skyscraper tall dome collapsing in on itself was comparable to watching a nuke going off in front of your eyes.

I admit though on a lighter note we did have a few surreal WW1 scenes except with magic-involved spoof events where we staged a battle. Quite strange those were if fun with someone really getting alot of cosplay uniforms and insisting we have some sort of orb artifact if we were mages but whatever it was fun. The Fall of Valkyria update was one of the best things to happen to this game since it added so much possibility and prompted a massive revamp of the guild base. It let us run some sort of weird WW1 knockoff game with guns and swords, pretty sure I should still have footage of that test event somewhere. Sigh this is just making me depressed again, the things the mind uses to remind you of what hurts it.

Back on track as my constantly rambling mind diverged itself again I see that things have gone well so far as I still have charges on each of the spells as the magic orbs hold more charges while the circle and array empower my spells with a 30% collective buff. This is my standard array for clearing horde mobs though of course I replace spells according to elemental resistance and weakness. My mana is not as high as many dedicated spell casters but the reduced mana cost as part of my setup allows me to maximize and be able to overpower any equivalent mage in a slugging fest along with increased regen, a somewhat broken build that not many are willing to take due to movement restrictions.

Artillery is typically powerful but inaccurate along with being stationary and requires sustained fire to obliterate targets unless someone gives you pinpoint target coordinates which is what my job setup is orientated around. Usually I move the magic orbs out to allow fire from points not directly around me and I see that I still can control them though having direct line of sight is actually not needed being linked to the scrying orb. Ingame it was basically me running around with an RTS screen but now I can sense this much more intuitively and fine control things rather than essentially mashing spell shortcuts.

After the annihilation of a few more hundred straw dolls I feel that I should top this off with a heavy spell set as I activate the required barriers for testing up to over rank magic. FIrst before that I activate another spell T10-[Grand Meteor of Fire] as a flaming rock of more than a dozen meters length crashes into a designated point and creates a large crater, hmm terrain damage did not exist quite like this before. Still this spell is a little stronger than T9-[Meteor Fall] though less sustained aoe.

The rock itself unlike normal does not despawn and sits there, perhaps if I activate maximize magic with this the rock would fragment on hit. That would be interesting and I decide to check and sure enough as the meteor roars even faster than before it impacts the previous rock and both spray outward in a hail of rock shrapnel and superheated dust that scalds the land. A few bits ping off my personal barriers as I watch the dust settle slowly in the basin.

Well since I already activated the barriers and feel like watching the world burn in a display of pyrotechnics I activate my signature magic Over rank Magic [Armageddon Rain], the world dimms for a time as something seems to block the light and then a fierce whistling sound, no a massive screaming sound is heard as a downpour of meteors impact the grounds rendering it naught but rising ash and dust in the craters across the entire field.

The final meteors that are in the dozens of meters length crashes down with the sound of the wrath of an angry deity as an even larger series of craters that must be a few hundred meters large are made and the restrictive barriers are plastered with sediment inches thick from the shockwave created and lava is pooled in the craters left behind.

Quite a bit of shrapnel from so close but the barriers are drained minimally from such a light hit, good to know that spells might hurt even more considering the shrapnel was not an effect in the game along with the pressure wave. Lazy devs don't know that half the casualties from artillery are from the shrapnel or being wasted by the pressure waves shredding their organs.

The effects in the game had anything that was within the radius would suffer debuffs from the dust and take damage from the lava if they survived the impacts themselves of course. This spell is enough to take out anyone who stays inside the area of effect as long as they did not have some special equipment as this spell negates most defensive buffs or items aside from divine and even then because of the multiple impacts anything with charges would have run out. Regeneration as well is hampered in the radius so most would not willingly tank such a spell but the range is of course massive as well. This is a spell meant to cause damage and certainly is worthy to use as a signature spell in battles.

As a final measure I decide that I should fix things and wait the requisite minutes to activate [Creation]. Even I can only reduce the activation period by a degree though considering I do not need cash shop items that could be considered cheating. Another reason the devs names were cursed was the little ways one can min max when they feel like it.

Well after sitting around for things to occur I see that finally the magic activates and the wasted field is restored to it's previous state entirely, quite nice to verify the aoe of things now. Deciding that I have finished for the time being I leave the facility and feel like I want to check on whether there is any good food, surprisingly I forgot that I should probably eat as I feel the hunger only now. There should be a canteen available in the manor somewhere I should find.

* * *

Greater Plains Bison Pot Roast

Creamed Midgard Spinach

Southern Alfheimr Orange Juice

Eastern Alfheimr Nut Bread

Certainly an interesting food set up as this was on the menu today by the Beastman Cook and I decided to try it out. Should probably take a nap after this to rest and then see if anything has occurred that requires my attention, I wonder if there is any paperwork I have to take care of in my study. Quite sure that there should be something considering that things have been somewhat life like so of course there should be a pile of forms to check then.

A bit of a damper on my mood but whatever, that is for later then. At least a few measures should have been taken by tomorrow that I can check, I wonder how long it will take before we find any other sentient life for if we are alone that would be sad. The question of whether we are alone or not in the world is still frightening as always to discover for people.

* * *

Inside of a small command center several figures are sitting behind desks shuffling papers and typing on screens. One however has been watching a crystal orb with an ecstatic expression for a while now and another decides to ask.

"Fallatina-san exactly what have you been looking at right now, it is not like you do not have work to do the same as us"-Another of the figures in the room dressed in a set of military robes like that of a commissar with double breasted coat and sash sends this remark to her long time superior with a tone of familiarity.

"Ahhh I have already finished today's quota having worked on it during the dawn hours and food time. Remember I do not need to eat or sleep so I did much of my work already. Now I am on break watching some...glorious action"-The words carry a constant slight background noise of synthesized speech currently being delivered with an uptight tone.

"Please tell me you are not watching some sort of deviant work, our lord warned us not to randomly take stuff from the archives less we want to dig our eyes out because of how disturbing some of the things are. Poor Sana-sama still has haunted eyes and is avoiding going into Soushukyou-sama's prescence, I heard she considered visiting one of the ever watcher mages to remove her memory of the incident"-This is from the other occupant dressed in less formal officer's robes who continues writing despite speaking a reproval to the head of her department.

"Ahh Sana-sama is weak I took a look at what she was haunted over and it is not that bad, trust me when you take a walk through a red light district you see worse. This one was quite tame and how to say 'dreadfully vanilla'. There were no real deviancy and I consider it heavy romance instead, something if one is feeling lighter of heart.

Sana-sama probably is too sheltered to really be able to take this mentally but keep this quiet I saw her looking at Soushukyou-sama like 'that', I could write a book about it perhaps and sell it for a bit of pocket money if I change the names."-Spoken with a tone at odds with her exalted position having just matchmade her two direct superiors.

"I will have to trust your word on that though you should probably record who enters and how often if we want something to laugh over later. By the way did you get the artillery corp requisition forms for the past week I need to check the equipment attrition rate for future reference of what to expect"

"Yeah let me send it over for you but you might want to go in person just to check the stockpiles to make sure we don't have discrepancy with equipment numbers"

"Say do you think that the two lords could...you know?"-The worker in the coat and sash decides to reignite this particular issue despite of the turn to serious worker.

"That would be interesting and it is not like Soushukyou-sama has a wife or concubines or even mistresses. He is quite available I would think and it would be interesting if we have a child running around"-The officer decides to put down her paper while speaking this sentence in contemplation with the thinker pose.

"Get married yourself then, not like anyone is stopping you form doing so. Surely at least one man is acceptable to you?"-Fallatina sneers this to her subordinate in a tone that sings of old history.

"Not like you have to worry Fallatina-san but I don't want just any man to be with me, he has to have the capabilities and status for me to consider"-Spoken quite reprovingly though a bit of annoyance is seen showing that this is not to her liking.

"Stop insulting me, I had my time as well before I changed bodies. Besides you are young you can easily find someone that matches your taste, if you are too desperate to be a mother than find a child to adopt. Not like you have to give birth yourself to be a mother, I remember Soushukyou-sama talking to one of the Enlightened Ones about taking care of children and advising her about things to watch for"-

"Soushukyou-sama knows about that sort of thing?"

"He is the oldest after all, but well keep this a secret I remember a few of the older ranks of the Enlightened Ones talking about how he has no more direct family left after his last descendant died in an accident. I heard that he only has distant family from other branches left and that he was depressed for a time and they had to drag him out to cheer him up, he is alone now but surely getting married again will be good for him.

Something to chase away the sorrow and it would be good if Soushukyou-sama had a bloodline to pass his power to as I am unsure if he truly wants to be an eternal ruler"-this bit of a bombshell secret is spoken quite conspiratorially considering it is heavy gossip about the highest authority.

"Fallatina-san I think this is going above our pay grade and yours as well so please don't get us in trouble"

"Why this is girls talk and won't be leaving this room of course. Now I should probably do as you say and check the stockpiles as I hope that lot have not become idiots in the time I left them."

"Surely they would not try to create another weapon without you being there to monitor them surely?"

"The record with rampant golem works is unfortunately high enough to be worried"

"Regardless that is my territory and I will make sure they do not mess it up"-Spoken quite aggressively as apparently old memories have been dredged up at this.

"Good Fortune then"

As the android Guardian leaves the other two continue working until the door opens and a baelnorn enters with stacks of papers and the two groan in exasperation as they refill the ink jars for their metal pens.


	5. Chapter 4

Reviews:

MangaG:Thank you for the suggestions, we already have dwarves, lizardmen, birdmen and wood-elves in the guild though they are going to emerge later on(some will be rather marginalized in appearance though considering the somewhat minor role they play in what i have for the defense plan though a few snippets should occur). The army is rather mixed with the human army being pretty eastern (I would say Azuchi-Momoyama era but don't expect historical accuracy)influenced though there will be steampunk elements and the other forces usually being more with their traditional images aside from the Raifuru guard(the dark elves in the napoleonic era garb) and the dwarves being more towards WW1 Germany in aesthetics (cuz i can and it is funny, blame Youjo Senki and Death Korps of Kreig for being on the brain when I was writing parts of this). As you can tell the custom unit list is rather large already and is still recruiting. The WCI is [REDACTED] utility item. Any other suggestions are welcome from you and anyone else.

* * *

"Soushuyko-sama are you alright? you have been working for days using the ring"-Sana has been working quietly besides me for all of this so I honestly do not see that see has the right to complain but then again I should really stop. The brunt of the documents have been finished so we only have the follow ups for the policies implemented in the wake of the "Translocation event".

"You have been doing the same as me but perhaps a break then, we could both use it. Do you feel like joining me for a meal"-Food first then a nap perhaps I have managed to get through a large amount of paperwork but will still need to return again, hopefully I can finish the stockpile by the end of the week. While most if it is minute details about changes for fine tuning the schedules, stockpile updates, corp combat readiness status etc they were still important.

"Yes, that would be lovely"-'Lovely? That is a weird word choice for her...unless, whatever I will deal with this later.

We both get up after capping the ink jars and storing the pens away. and headed to the officer's canteen for something to eat, the dedicated chef is there so I wonder what is available. Walking into the canteen I see a few other's eating who give me small bows from where they are sitting before continuing to eat. Canteen rules state there is to be minimal formality considering that this is a place for food first other business later.

Parmesan Chicken

Garlic Bread

Asparagus

Carbonated Apple Juice

Obviously the ingredients were more fantasy items from Alfheimr like Flame Cockatrice and Walking Vegetable Golem along with water from the Well of Purity. These were all places that were generally lv 50 and were farmed here in the Guild base. I don't know who programmed that part but they certainly did not waste the effort to do so.

Normally a bit of small talk would be going on but considering that we had only been working straight on documents that we cross checked there was not much to do so we sat in silence while resting. However I had the sudden remembrance of checking on the stockpile created from my guildmates' material, 'sigh' it will require me to go through them eventually but someone has to.

"Valen-san are you okay, is something the matter?"

"Just thinking about the armory stockpile, someone has to go through the 'newest' editions"

"Valen-san, you do not need to push yourself so hard right now. Fallatina will have managed to safely protected everything, you can wait for now to 'sort' everything of theirs"- she tries to be reassuring but well I cannot afford to hold back forever. It was never my way even as I remember walking past those solemn gray stones and very bright green grass before countless times with hat in the crook of my arm under the pale lights of the arcology dome.

"Valen, please you do not need to do this"-this time she is rather worried and has come to my side to try to shake me awake, 'sigh' I am pathetic right now but now there is so much one can take.

"I must if I am to put my spirit to rest, they are not dead but still it is hard without them even if I was somewhat prepared"-Yes I am a depressive at times but so be it, not like I can drown my sorrows in alcohol since I never drank that much ever in my life and will not stoop so low here.

"Valen, don't go alone let me come with you. I could never bear it if..."-'sigh' why do you make this sort of face now, truly you supposed to be a grown woman but then so be it.

"Yes I wouldn't dream of going without you, you have been by my side for a long long time. Longer then many of the others, of course I can only bow my head that that will not change"

Not a lie since she joined as a permanent companion after a unique one time quest I had encountered as a lowly Lv 20 mage out wandering the forest on a random walk to look at the scenery of a midnight stroll. It was such a lovely walk until I encountered a running battle between the remains of a dark elf party and a group of dire wolves.

By the time I arrived only a single squad leader remained and I was just in time for a few spells to distract the wolves. After a drawn out kiting battle I was awarded with the leader who was Sana being a lone survivor and indebted to me with her life, that was a a bit after the start of the game and 80 lvs ago. Memories indeed, memories indeed... my avatar was a smidge younger then and more fresh faced but after getting almost permanently stuck in the rig I made my avatar a bit older in reflection. Actually Sana's avatar was younger as well but I aged that as well by a little with my own, I could have done quite a few changes but other than a few hairstyle changes and the aging the original model is the exact same.

"I can also only bow my head that you will allow me to continue being by your side"- cheh what flag raising lines, whatever I will allow this bit of sentimentality to pass I am immersed enough as it is in my own.

Standing up after finishing the meal and signalling one of the servants to carry away the dishes after disabling the [Quiet Field] around us I gesture that we will be moving. The tap of my cane on the floor echoes across the halls as even if it is only an aesthetic item now with my body it has been a habit of decades to have it. Of course this is a cane with style in a T shape like those of the european rich and nobility in the past but it is classified as a short magic staff by stats. I admit to testing this on hitting a target and it does stand up to my strength without exceeding it as well.

With back ramrod straight I proceed to the armoury after notifying ahead of my visit and purpose. Fallatina sent a message of being busy with work but directed me to the new facility housing the items along with notifying the guards ahead of time.

It was a fresh construction on one of the empty lots set up just in case in this zone. A small bunker on the surface housed the entrance downward to where everything was stored for right now. While walking down the hewn steps with magical lights I don't know how to describe what I felt right now. Solemn yes as I descended these steps which reminded me of old shelters in the older parts of the world where the arcologies were still being built on the ruins of the past. A bad time then considering the rebels using them as command shelters but those had been cleared by the time I arrived to set up a C&C for my unit.

Enough reminiscing of the old world now for the new one as I ponder the best use of these items, divine items are generally rare but a hundred people we had about a bit less than two dozen individual items. After that was a good more than three dozen full sets of legendary items, aside from that was numerous sets of relic and legacy items. Here was the bulk of the usable items for the high grade though of course some distribution of the essentially junk items among lower levels now perhaps. We have enough and many of these items now have a more concrete purpose to equip the troops then to gather dust in some storage area. I look at the stark and emotionless manifest of items and start labeling things, some items are simply too personal or iconic to be given away.

I kept at least one defining item from the around one hundred members of the guild, a helmet on a gun impaled into the ground imagery comes to mind with this. 'Chech' after another preliminary glance through to ensure that I did not miss anything and I authorize anything from 'middle' class and below consumable items to be free to be taken and distributed by the command grade units as long as requisition forms are approved. The arms and armour from 'top' and below are to be given as rewards at the discretion of the tactical command grade and above of each group by approval by their respective heads. Everything from legacy to relic requires a zone guardian grade or higher to be approved for distribution and the remaining items require my personal approval. After handing off the report to be sent and leaving the room I feel rather drowsy now, I need an honest rest.

"Valen-san do you need help, do you need help getting to your room?"

Sana has taken the time to stand by while reviewing a stack of papers on a clipboard but I see that she is also tired by the way she stands. My hands are slightly trembling from tiredness and if it were not for the effect of the amulet to avoid all negative effects for my mind and senses I would be having more issues. How in the world can I avoid true mental stress that builds up, well don't bother because that cannot be done.

"No, you are in as bad shape as I am and our rooms are on the same hallway. Now come on we are both in bad shape, the sooner we each get to our own beds the better"

"Alright Valen, fine just activate the portal"-Well looks like she is more tired then I thought, whatever I am going to fall asleep myself soon enough.

Activating [Portal] I set the destination for the sitting room in the small library which is to side of the wing. Deciding that porting directly to either room is bad and if it is into the hallway then we might scare the servants I chose this neutral location since the small library is usually a private location where the servants do not enter since the cleaning is done by golems and house spirits.

After stepping through I stagger slightly as I feel more weight on my arm as Sana just stumbled. We drunkenly walk a few steps before I feel myself get dragged backward and fall onto the couch in the room for reading. Unfortunately for me this was the moment that my brain decides it's time for a nap...

I wake up slightly drowsy and looking around I see that I am in a somewhat darkened room with only a little moonlight flowing in through a window. However the superior eyes of elves can see quite well even in this darkness and turning to the side I see part of the reason I woke up. It appears that after taking the [Portal] we did not make it very far considering that we are both on a couch in the library. The night has cooled the air somewhat and it appears that Sana is still asleep but currently using me as a heat pack though she is still shivering slightly. Her sleeping face is rather cute with the way she is taking small breaths and the rise and fall of her chest against my arm.

But I decide to deal with the more important issue of why she is using me as a heat source. Deciding that I was not going to be able to leave this spot for the night and that I was slightly chilled as well I take out a blanket and wrap the both of us in it before dazing out again from the added warmth.

* * *

A few hours later

The sound of birds chirping and the slow diffusion of light through a window greets our eyes as small stacks of books on shelves are illuminated by the light. Between shelves are alcoves containing either small wooden golems or braziers with flitting lights that give off a small pale light.

Of note to us however are the figures still sleeping on the couch in the center of the room. Two figures are cozied up to each other and wrapped in a large blanket. While the two are sleeping the sunlight continues to grow stronger and eventually they begin to stir. The two open their eyes and try to look around before noticing the current proximity and peeling the blanket away slowly with sleepy limbs. One helps the other get up and check themselves before they split to head to their respective washrooms.

A quiet thought in their heads left unspoken is the lingering warmth they felt and the fading intoxication of the scent they each left. An intimacy the two felt for each other without even realizing it, history that was perhaps deeper than it should have been but not questioned. Sad to say there is more work ahead for the two and anything else will have to wait for a longer lull in the action.

As I stretch my limbs on a light morning workout I feel that perhaps it was good to have a rest. The wonders of a full night's sleep is something you would think you would remember about but don't. As I stretch my limbs around I feel like going around and seeing the grand vista of the base. Named after the fantasy realm of Xiangbala the overall area is known as Xiangbala, the caldera the majority of the base is in is known as the Mystic Xiangbala Caldera or Mystic Caldera for short. The mountain which is known Mysticism's Peak was what the guild was named after while the clan name was the unflattering Peace through Superior FIrepower, not a hint of romanticism but the tenet is still seen in the guild.

Heading out to the platform attached to the inner manor I summon forth my pet griffin. A gachapon prize of a lv 90 Ancient Griffin while the base stats are not as strong as a lv 90 gachapon dragon it can equip a harness and armour which boost the stats heavily. This time I take out a light dragon scale harness for riding purposes and take off into the sky. Wheeling around the sky in aerial acrobatic maneuvers is exhilarating as I enjoy the crisp cold air.

As I soar through the sky and look over the expansive base I turn my head and see in the distance the mountains that were found earlier. So far only non sentient creatures though the fact that this includes mountain giant eagles and blade-horn goats that is a slight farming spot. At the least we can train some of the soldiers in alpine warfare, in addition there are deposits of various low grade ores like iron, tin, copper, and coal. The highest grade metal found is a level 30 adamantite deposit which is of minor use. Still the dwarves have set up a small outpost there just in case fand as a security and outer storage point. Meanwhile in the forest we have a few monsters around lv 8 or so, the highest is a lv 12 so easy fodder for the inner forest scouts. For now I am waiting on whether there is intelligent life to be found while handling the eternal scourge of paperwork. Well time to head back now there has been enough joyriding for today.

AN: I am going to allow as a counterbalance to necromancy the ability for the summons that are not mindless undead to be able to grow stronger in levels; ie all summons which are permanent can lv up over time based on xp gain, this includes liches and other intelligent undead(not death knights) but undead in general will grow very slowly compared to other races. The newest residents of the villages(those born in the NW) will be able to grow if born from npcs and this will be world wide though not likely to occur for this portion of the fic. The baelnorn necromancers are not as dedicated as liches being more normal spellcasters so the undead is not as strong as well so the guild army as a whole is smaller but more elite. As a comparison of scale if Nazariack is a well equipped nuke shelter for a town the land of Xiangbala is a large castle town with supporting villages. For numbers Xiangbala is a lv 90 guild base while Nazariack is lv 85, lore wise other guilds had capped entire cities so guild bases varied heavily in size depending on the guild and willingness to spend money.

* * *

Royal Castle,Dragonic Kingdom

"Your majesty we have received reports about the city of Seit'Feroi"-a man wearing minister clothes is reading from a stack of papers to the queen sitting at her desk.

"The fighting there is fierce from the previous reports was it not, tell me what happened now"-the young(?) Queen currently wearing a simple dress while writing with a feather pen at her desk replies.

"You may wish to hold yourself your majesty, the news is bad"-the minister is currently looking rather exhausted and resigned but still steadys himself to speak what is obviously bad news.

"Tell me.."

"The city is lost with all the citizens...only 40% of the soldiers survived the battle and many are injured. They are being reformed to join General Dervis' army at the next front, that is the second city we have lost your majesty. Most of the losses occurred to the levy militia but we lost some adventurer parties and men at arms"

"I know, I know. Don't worry I will not lose myself like before, I knew that this was likely to happen but...Past me the bottle I need a drink. We try to protect the people but sacrifice so many others to do so"- Setting the feather in the jar the queen sits dejectedly and asks for her vice.

"Only this bottle your majesty, there is to be another meeting with the generals and Crystal Tear" the minister is apologetic as he knows about the 'preference of the leader of Crystal Tear' and the stakes at hand.

"I know, I know. Still we cannot afford to let that degenerate go but do I need to use that dammed voice?!"-this entire time she has been speaking with a more mature tone suited to a middle aged woman but is growing perturbed once more.

"Yes, leaving the adventurer aside the generals and knights need to see your young figure and voice to stimulate their protective nature as always"-this is spoken in a voice that is used to repeating himself but still continues.

"Sigh if only the Theocracy was not involved with their war with the Elves we would receive more aid"

"They still are but hopefully we can request for the Sunlight Scripture as they should be free to aid us"

"I hope so"- a tired voice but for now the country stands amidst the storm of beastman fangs. Yet as the noose slowly tightens they can only scramble to find something to aid them,to give hope.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Before anyone asks yes I am essentially placing the warhammer fantasy wood elves as the Forest Stalkers though anyone more familiar with the lore knows that the attitudes will be rather different. Now back to the story.

Also anyone want there to be romance in this, you should know the pairing from last chapter but never really wrote anything more for that front. On another note do the readers want there to be Ainz Ool Gown in this, right now I somewhat want there to be but up to the readers since I want to know more about the direction you guys would like this to go. Will make a poll about that stuff if possible so look for it.

Seriously I need reviews and opinions I feed off of knowing that you guys care about reading this and would like to see improvements, I want the readers to be a little invested in this to be able to see this grow over time.

* * *

Cockatrice Egg Omelet with Tyrant Boar meat and Alfheimr Vegetables

Roaring Broccoli Cheddar Quiche

Blast Potato Hash Brown

Red Lemon Devil infused water

A fine breakfast once more in the canteen as I see other guardians eating as well and in particular Droc Tevist busy cooking and eating a large pile of eggs in various forms. While eating the omelet I see that Sana has come over with a bowl of cereal, bacon, and diced potatoes. She sets her tray next to mine and after a morning's greeting begins to eat. It has been 2 weeks since we have arrived and right now we will hopefully find sentient life now that the border outposts are prepared and we can resume scouting.

Unsure of the situation we took the time to build FOBs for the troops and supply caches just in case, meanwhile we have managed to pick new recruits and begun training them. The largest influx is of course to the human army having the largest available population, for now they are being trained as basic spearman but after they get toughened up I hope to see if they can get any advanced classes.

Right now mass produced guns are not available so it looks like bows for now, maybe someone can make a crossbow since those are relatively simple weapons. Of course modern crossbows and bows are not simple at all but pretty sure it would be simpler to make a longbow it higher level yggdrasil material then go through the process for modern longbows.

Still it is surreal to see low level 5's after so much time, hopefully they can get to lv 30 quickly at the least to be marginally useful, they don't count as guild npc levels so they can grow but still did we really have this many people? Right now they are facing mass hordes of low tier undead and beasts for training from the baelnorn and druid summoners, surprising to see what is friendly fire but they did so without concern. Meanwhile the summoning mechanic has also been explored, undead can be permanently summoned if a sufficiently powerful body is used but only using mana means there is a time limit. This is also the same for other summons as the beast summon had to use an appropriate herb or meat to bring forth the beast while the golems used a base core item.

The humanoid types used if they were angels in the case of Michael one of his feathers as a base while the elves had to use a piece of equipment or the appropriate cost in gold to summon permanently. The better grade the item the higher the initial level though they can gain levels even if slowly. The undead however if they are not intelligent cannot gain levels and the intelligent raise even slower then their living counterparts.

For now we are using the readily available natural wood of the outer forests here which could actually grow and be chopped down, this made simple lv 30 elven summons but of course we need better and/or different. If we pool a few different middle tier materials from the areas within the caldera then we can summon lv 50's but I need better of course.

Speaking to the summons apparently they do not have much real memory of the past, a few scraps but apparently they were dead souls before who were drawn out by the summoning to take new form. This is certainly a strange thing but apparently inline with the magic theory according to the Baelnorn trainers specializing in magic. Something about passages from the [Book of the Dead] which is a race upgrade item from what I remember for undead.

Regardless since summoning [Gunner] class summons is not available for low levels and we don't want to waste so much even if we have the stash of over a hundred players we keep the basic training. Of course I am also summoning the custom template npcs using both the world items which manage to bypass the item requirement for the permanent summon. Still I actually only need the other WCI but using the ritual WCI helps out in speeding things up and needing less mana.

Right now for free forces we have a full company of outer glade forest stalkers who are mostly lv 12-30 pops with a few higher grade summons for backup and leadership, the dwarven Deep Guard forces are on a similar level in terms of strength to the glade guard. With other forces we have three platoons of Raifuru guard who are generally lv 50 with the higher grade npc guards since they were only used for ceremonial purposes and interior sentry duty we have a free force right now. We actually have an entire two regiments of various Ever Watcher forces led by the Baelnorns and the humans have an entire regiment as well. The bulk of both are pop or pop grade units but the various support and leaders should be enough.

With the defenses already manned this is what is available for free and I am reasonably sure of their loyalty. The rather genuinely fervent cheers when I walked forward to speak to them after the formal implementation of these forces into a new Expeditionary Corp was as powerful as a lv 60 stun blast. The eyes they watched me with were also equally as fervent and while slightly discomforting I went with the mood and gave them a grand speech about the land and being proud which was received well.

But right now all we can do is wait while hoping to be able to find others here with us, right now though regardless we are pioneering new places for the future to expand. Golems are currently working on paving roads and clearing farmland so I expect us to be prosperous in the future, we can only sharpen our blades and plant sandbags while waiting for something to occur. I hate waiting, it is bad as always for these old bones.

* * *

Unknown forest closest to Xiangbala

I remember that in my past life my name was Qi'menor Elnaril and for now I keep it still. I do not remember too much aside from my skills with the bow and sword, the martial ways of my people. As I turn my gold and red eyes upon the forest I halt my forces who melt into the woods like spirits. Infront of us I spot beings I recognize, dark elves.

However the important part is that they are not from our own home, most serve in the units of Raifuru guard armed with weapons that fire magic shot and shaped like staves with blades known as a whole as guns. These are equipped similarly to our own forest stalker units however but appear to be less skilled.

The younger outer glade guard are more similar to how skilled these ones are so far but even they are better by a degree. Is this a unit of fresh recruits on patrol? Foolishness to allow such younglings away, I see behind one who appears to handle themselves more like the outer glade guard but if this is the only leader than how low are the standards that these dark elves hold themselves to.

If the brethren in the Raifuru guard saw this then they would be enraged for the blight to their image, even these warriors who are more suited to the plains are better than this lot. Perhaps these are the first lives of these ones for most of the guard are living their second lives by the grace of the Enlightened Ones, then that would explain how weak these ones are.

Regardless this is our first contact with those not part of the realm, contact should be made but how to do so. Hmm looking to my second in command i signal in the glade guard language to prepare to send someone out to make contact but everyone else is ready to protect him if something happens.

The four druids we have with our 30 strong force stand ready to attack, heal, or shield our forces as the chosen one walks forward in the open. He raises his hand in greetings to the moving group and while shaken initially eventually they beckon to come closer. Our hands stand ready to loose arrows if this proves a trap as we circle around them. Eventually however they meet without incident and the leader begins speaking.

"Are you another fleeing the chaos from Aeol'stori? We can offer a rest for a time but if the king ever stretches his reach here we will have no choice but to ask you to quickly leave"

The chosen envoy halts and considers before replying truthfully "No I am not from this Aeol'stori I come from another realm known as Xiangbala. I was exploring this portion of wood before finding you, I have traveled for a few days without meeting others so I grew worried about where I had wandered for it is surely away from others"

"Ahh is that so you are not a member of the El'stori,then the best I can offer is to tell you that you are in the Cewyn forest inhabited by my clan of Dark Elves known as the Dri'stori. We have lived here for some centuries and continue to do so. As a warning beware of the humans from either the Empire or the Theocracy for their slavers sometimes come into this forest, they die of course but still they prowl"

"Can you tell me more of these Theocracy and Empire then? I would like to know more about possible foes I must face"

"Well I can tell you that the slavers while not as strong as professional soldiers such as my fellows are still a little close in strength and so can cause trouble if you are not prepared. Thankfully most do not have magic casters with them so that we can simply loose arrows upon them but some of the larger groups have wretched human clerics or mages. Never get caught by them for few are rescued before meeting a fate worse than death, once they are taken to the human countries it is a fate worse than death"

The group leader spoke confused about the envoy's words but eventually grew a hateful tone as he spoke about the human slavers. This could be troublesome then, two nations are our possible foes but if they are only to this degree of strength then we can purge them in little more than a week. The wrath of the forest is swift to anger and draconic in power, we will not allow such filth as slavers to near us but about this lot hmm...

Circling around so that the envoy can see me I signal to allow me to take over the talks once I come back behind and he subtly nods to me in acknowledgment.

"Excuse me but I would like to hear more about these matters and so would my leader, we came in a group to explore and he would surely like to hear more and perhaps meet with your leaders"

"What do you mean, I do not see anyone else with you and why would we allow you to meet our leaders?"-

"As a figure of a little authority I have been permitted to make contact with other groups to arrange talks for the future. I would like to arrange a meeting between leaders of my realm to your own to discuss things that may be of interest and at the least to exchange formal greetings"

"What the eyes of the ruler?! You are not the Elven King why do you bear such heritage!?"- he speaks in utter surprise and the soldiers with him are thrown into equal confusion upon seeing my siage. They look like they do not know whether to kneel to me or run away, why such focus on my eyes.

All elves may receive such changes after reaching a certain level of strength but is this not a measure of time and willingness to train? Surely there would be at least several of such strength amongst them though if his words about the strength of the humans and themselves are true then...

"Calm yourselves my distant kin, I do not know of your Elven King for I have my lord Soushuyko Aur'Rela-sama as my overlord. I and my brethren are not from these lands and know nothing of the affairs here, if you are willing I would like to return with you to your land to find out more. Perhaps if possible I would like to arrange a meeting between my leaders to your own for we have settled nearby so as neighbors we should at least know of each other"

The group leader looks dubious but eventually turns to me and replies

"I would like to first send a messenger to my home first to inform them of this development. We can lead you to a space to set up a camp first as this could take a few days and we would prefer if you waited here first, I apologize but this is beyond me"

"Similarly I should inform my own superiors but taking days would be far too long, perhaps you would allow me bring forth mounts for you to quickly more with at least one of us. We have a druid who can bring forth creatures to aid us so perhaps we can quickly move forward with such matters?"

Signalling to one of the two druids of my personal squad he comes forth and I hear a few more cries of surprise from the dark elves. The druid is as the rest of our elites also bear the heterochromatic eyes but truly they are on the scale of strength as me by our lord's measure of lv 60 out of 100. We hold some strength but we are but chaff compared to our great leaders and the executives of the realm, once more I see that perhaps we need not be so delicate with this but better not risk such matters.

Gesturing to bring forth mounts several forest steeds are brought forth, the younger kin of the elder forest steeds these are perhaps not as strong for our needs but after hearing about the strength of the natives these are sufficient. They are paltry lv 30 but even one should be enough to deal with half of the dark elves ones gathered here. Hmm actually I should go personally I do not know if they have the tact to be able to handle this sort of affair, I do not need to worry as long as I make a few preparations.

"I have instead decided to go with you as an envoy and I will bring our druid and another two will come with me to convey you there, if you reach an accord and allow a talk please tell the druid or me to be able to inform our leaders for they will need to know of the matters here. I await your response and hope for a positive reply"

Two others from my squad will go forth as guards, they are more veteran forces at lv 50. Another few terms of service and battle may allow them to ascend to the same position as me a Deepwood Archer Lieutenant with their own band to lead into battle. I remember to introduce myself and their leader names himself as Telist Siosit and explain the travel plan to them and ask to be guided there. The dark elves flinch once more seeing the eyes of the chosen group, honestly why do I expect them to be better.

For now though I inform one of the other druids and send a report to my immediate superior who will send it up the chain. If I need more of my forces I can make use of [Forest Way] to bring forth my forces to my position with the druid. Our task has been done and we have found others, the days ahead will be long but now we can establish ourselves a home with neighbors in this new land.

* * *

Orcish Camp, Unknown Location

DHUN DHUN DHUN DHUN

The war drums beat their tune as warriors gather on the mustering grounds. More and more orcish warriors with rough iron blades and leather armour move in their warbands as a warlord ascends a set of stairs to stand on a stage of bone and wood. Surrounding him are shamans dressed in animal bones with painted runes and skull staffs, larger orcs dressed in roughly forged full plate stand guard around the command group. While the warlord in a finer set of full plate and fur with a glowing red blade strapped across his back the warriors stomp their feet and thump their fists upon their chests while chanting MIZHAD! MIZHAD! MIZHAD!

When the warlord arrives on the stage he raises his blade to the air and roars to the sky while his warriors join in. Their cries of his name resonate through the air until the warlord beckons for silence and the crowd stills. He gazes fiercely at the crowd great tusk like teeth jutted upwards from his mouth he lifts his strong brows to the sky and speaks to his people.

"Warriors of the tribes of the Plains of Xiolo the drums of war beat and the ancestral spirits call. Now is the time for the warpath unto the lands of the dark elves and dwarves, we will plunder their lands and take their heads. Warriors now is the time to prove your strength to the tribe and the WORLD! Never falter never submit you now are called to WAR! For the TRIBES and the ANCESTORS!" - he raises his blade once more the air is filled with perhaps even louder shouts as the warlord levels his blade to begin the march as the warbands begin their advance.

Behind the warlord carts pulled by great bison carry the supplies needed along with the people themselves. The tents have been dismantled and all now join the migration horde, there is no turning back for the lands can now no longer hold so many. It is plunder or starve and that thought is prevalent in the backs of the various chiefs and shamans who have allowed this to occur even if many will die. Better to die in battle for a chance then a weaklings death from lack of food. Times will change as conflicts are sparked and turned into bonfire in this New World.


	7. Second Character Sheet List

Credits to MangaG for the character ideas sorry but no Merlin, only so much space for dedicated wizards. Also runesmith is only a NW thing, not in Yggdrasil lore originally before NW. Anyone else have any character ideas preferably lower level officers since we have plenty though still a few slots for the higher grade officer npcs.

* * *

Sanoda Totosubi Gobushi

Master of Gosaki Castle

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Fortress Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:100

Job:Commander of the Left Fortress

Max Level Total=90

Racial Level:Human

Job Level:90

Samurai:10

Katana Saint:5

Lord of a Castle:5

Commander:10

Other:60

HP:90

MP:20

Phy. Atk.:85

Phy. Def.:80

Agility:60

Mag. Atk.40

Mag Def.:75

Resistance:80

Special Ability:50

Total:580

* * *

Nizuki

Sarutobi

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Fortress Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Evil Sense of Justice:-100

Job:Sanoda Brave Leader

Max Level Total=80

Racial Level:Human

Job Level:80

Shinobi:10

Master Shinobi:5

Spy:10

Scout:5

Acrobatist:10

Master Acrobatist:5

Other:35

All stats are variable

HP:60

MP:15

Phy. Atk.:80

Phy. Def.:50

Agility :90

Mag. Atk. :40

Mag Def.:40

Resistance:45

Special Ability:70

Total:490

* * *

Stonesculpter Rogir Gorgrim

Stout Wall

Residence:Xiangbala Caldera

Residence in the Fortress Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:120

Job:Commander of the Right Fortress

Max Level Total=90

Racial Level:Dwarf

Job Level:90

Weapon Smith:10

Golem Crafter:10

Craftsmen:10

Engineer:10

Gunner:10

Deadeye:5

Other:35

All stats are variable

HP:85

MP:30

Phy. Atk.:875

Phy. Def.:65

Agility:30

Mag. Atk.:60

Mag Def.:70

Resistance:80

Special Ability:90

Total:585

* * *

Sal'ala Elisi Corla

Lady of the Spring

Job:Guardian of the Sanctum

Residence: Oasis of Tranquility

Alignment: Neutral Sense of Justice:0

Max Level Total=100

Racial Level:30

Fae:15

High Fae:10

Queen of the Fae:5

Job Level:70

Illusionist:10

Grand Illusionist:5

Keeper of Secrets:5

Elementalist Air:10

Arcane Sage:10

Other:30

HP:50

MP:100

Phy. Atk.:30

Phy. Def.:60

Agility:60

Mag. Atk.:85

Mag Def.:80

Resistance:90

Special Ability:95

Total:650


	8. Chapter 6

While having just finished the accumulated reports for the day I was taking a rest in the library by listening to a few tracks from Yggdrasil on the playback machine there while reading a book. This book was some lore book about dragons where I had reached the part about their sense of smell when a knock came from the door.

Putting down the book I turn as I see Sana come in with a few sheets of paper and a tablet. She gives a light bow before saying that an important message had come forth for me and handed me the tablet while arranging papers on the table in front of me. Checking the title on the report I see the important words 'First Contact Confirmed inside forest designated Alpha'.

Flipping through the report is the details of the conversation one of our patrols had with the encountered force and a wealth of information that the analysts had found. The forest is known as the Cewyn Forest and housed a dark elf tribe known as the Dri'stori. The native base elvish clan is known as the El'stori while their nation is called the Aeol'vori though the humans call it only the Elf Country.

Apparently there are two human nations known respectively as the Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire. Both are rather antagonistic to the native elves as a whole and are known as slavers. While I take this all with a grain of salt I see that perhaps a few units should be placed on standby as a QRF incase of attack. Haven't conducted any action since they dug me out of retirement along with quite a few others to command in 2118 with the Arcology War, you fools did not bother getting the experience yourselves and dragged these old fossils out of retirement.

Still I did my job and got myself a nice upgraded pension plan and a few higher grade rejuvenation treatments and the war was short lasting less than two years. Still who knew that the Neo-Nazi's would have a resurgence, well nothing 400mm shells can't fix after their strongholds were pummeled to rubble. Still my body really took a dive in condition a bit less than a decade afterwards, only so much even high grade rejuvenate drugs and powered body suits can do to maintain a body with that bout of action having to move around so much to oversee things. I still have a nice collection of service pistols and carbines from the various periods I had to serve even if they did not let me keep the powered armour.

Back to matters at hand is the rather perplexing thing in the analyst's report on the strength of this world's military, if it is correct then the average professional soldier is lv 10 with elites hanging around lv 12-15. While technically more in line with the pop units considering pop units are typically lv 18-30 if I want them to be deployed even as auxiliary support then this is just... Well this is only the regional strength from a few remarks but then again this is the scout team who are the dedicated eyes of the realm...

I looked to Sana and pointed to the strength estimate and gave a look. She simply gazed at the report turned to me and simply shrugged, sigh... Still if they manage to arrange a meeting between the dark elven leaders and myself or an executive then this would be good.

"Have the others received this report yet?"

"No Valen-san, but they should receive it shortly as this was the first compiled report to be made. Should I arrange for an executives meeting in an hour?"

"Yes that would be for the best, still preliminary thoughts about what we should do?"

"I would recommend absorption simply for security reasons as the closest people to our own they would bolster our numbers with another population. If they can be properly integrated then it would be a good boost to both the forest stalker and raifuru guard.

Currently according to the 'scathing' report by the local Lieutenant we should have little to worry about if the natives did not lie. For now we are keeping watch but considering their reactions to heterochromatic eyes then perhaps this is a true sign that they do not have any above lv 60 in strength. On that note Valen-san if you would look at this section about possible reasons"

"Hmmmm this is well somewhat reasonable I suppose but still interesting"- the section she had pointed to is the fact that because of the fact that so few monsters had come so far and in rather small groups the strength of the natives would be correspondingly lower. Considering the sighting of lv 4 wolves and a distinct lack of fae or wild plant monsters perhaps we are dealing with tutorial land.

Frankly even the tutorial had typically larger quantities of even lv 1-5 units so to face so few means they cannot have grinded and tested themselves against monsters. Considering Yggdrasil's scaling of lots of fodder even in the less efficient and weaker areas the rate here is bad, also fatigue. Yggdrasil had a small bit of fatigue effects but most simply got a few items to ignore them as even the casuals did this.

I mean if we had done the rate of farming and grinding in Yggdrasil I fear that we would run out of monsters in the world on the first week alone. Well good thing we have enough summoners to create a constant renewable training force for our own troops, pitiable xp gain means it will be hard to lv up as normal training cannot do more then get you the slowest of progression of a job. You need to go out practicing the craft or fighting monsters with the skills to get xp to rank up quickly. One of the few benefits of friendly fire in this world, also get more stuff from the farms as well which were only pretty aesthetics at the time they were made.

"Would this not mean that they would only have items below lv 20 due to lack of material?"

"Yes that would likely be the case when I asked the analysts while they were compiling this, as the best material we have found is the lv 30 adamantine then considering that strength would correspond to material the max would be... Lv 30 as even with skills the dwarven miners cannot find anything better. On that note however they found a few interesting new ores but nothing above lv 15 for crafting equipment"

"I see that is a potential issue if our stockpiles of material are the only higher lv materials we can make use of. For now how are the more renewable materials?"

"Yes right now we could potentially make items up to lv 50 from raw materials but anything higher is currently not possible unless we take from the stockpiles. The summons in particular can help us since if we use yggdrasil gold as the anchor point then they will come forth with their full regalia but renewing items is more troublesome. Thankfully the higher grade classes can create ammunition with magic so we only need be concerned with the lower lvs but we may not be able to have the higher lv soldiers fight at max potential. There is only so much we can do with the crafter's skills if we do not have the material. They and the higher mages are sparing as much as they can on [Greater Create Item] but we cannot get anything above legacy grade from this"

"Prepare a memo on the issue of ammunition and and strength assessments, do not send it out till after the meeting but we may need to be wary of things in the future"- now time to read through the rest of this report and prepare myself for the meeting.

"It will be done, should I ask for the canteen to send refreshments for now and more for the meeting?"-she asks this considering the fact that the mug of water and the water jug are both empty on my table, being considerate is good.

"Yes that will be nice, if you have the time to share I need your ideas on a few points but if you have duties then it cannot be helped"-this report is troubling and having another to help bounce ideas off would be useful before the bigger meeting.

"I will need to compile the memo but I can finish that quickly, I will return shortly Valen-san"-I nod as she leaves and I continue to flip through and make notes on points of interest. Now should I honestly consider going in person to this or send someone else, I would prefer a personal hand but I should hear everyone else's opinions first to ensure that any previous plans are not thrown astray.

* * *

Inner Cewyn Forest, some time after the initial contact

"We have made very quick speed on these steeds and I feel that we will arrive at the border post shortly. Once there I will need to alert the commander and send forth a message asking about a meeting, I can help arrange a barrack for everyone if needed Elnaril-sama"- the chosen messenger riding on the forest steed though more the steed doing the riding for him informs us of the situation. I do not fully trust them so I will not take the posting they are offering to me.

"There will be no need we are used to the beauty and harshness of the forest, we will leave a marker so that if you wish to speak to us we will be there. And that is Qi'menor-sama we are not so familiar to use first names yet" -the messenger looks perturbed at his blunder, hmm perhaps they use a different way of arranging names but otherwise does not attempt to change our minds as he continues to point to where we need to go.

The forest steeds are intelligent beings who are able to sense their riders needs and directions so we quickly head to where we need to go. After another hour or so we eventually arrive at what should be our destination. I did end up asking him about the names and confirmed that the personal name came first followed by family here, the reverse of home. Still I suppose I should keep note of this local preference.

Ahead is a small area where a small wooden tower and fortification has been erected, useful perhaps for them against the simple beasts of the forest. They were too weak to threaten us as it only took them looking over to sense that they would perish if the attacked. Perhaps the natives liked to hole inside their little shack to hide but we would have mobilized in force to deal with such creatures and give the younglings a blooding. Hmph my own pet wolves are stronger but I did not want to bring them to unknown lands, still I suppose now that I know that things are relatively safe I can summon them forth.

Still this reaction is getting annoying fast as the lookouts gape as we ride up to the post without being stopped, sloppy quite sloppy. The envoy whose name I think was something along the lines of Risai-san went and explained matters while we waited and kept watch, no need to completely abandon the vigil even if enemies are weak. Eventually after a bit of conversation they appear to have settled matters and Risai-san comes over to explain about a few things about how it will take time for things to occur and asked if we could wait. Nodding I signal to set up camp a small distance away where we prepare for a wait, I send a status report through the druid to inform my troops and send further up the chain. Well now that we have the time and a small level of surety I signal to allow the pets to be allowed out.

[Summon Pet]

Fi'Hayai

Se'Ikari

As the two lv 55 divine wolves sprang forth they gave a howl of joy at being able to come forth once more. Bending down slightly I rub my hands through the gray fur on their heads as the divine mirrors lazily spun on their backs. These have been with me since they were young pups I had found and raised, with the grace of the Enlightened Ones these proud wolves could grow and become something greater. It has been some time since I played with them as I put away my things before getting into a tussle with them.

The druid summons a great eagle who allows itself to be combed by her while I see a few that the guards brought forth their own pets. Time passes and the sun sets but we see just fine in the twilight even as the coals smolder from where a few small prey animals were caught by the pets and roasted.

As we take turns on watch I wonder exactly how we should wait and further preparations particularly for more forces. If this meeting goes through then Soushukyou-sama will wish to come personally as he has always been so direct. The guild has always been run with direct visits and meetings that Soushukyou-sama ran so I expect no different. For now however I need to wait and receive the permission and information first, as a 'last' resort however force is always an option...

* * *

Cewyn Forest Dark Elven Clan Council

A group of older elves are arranged around a semicircle platform facing a central figure in a speaker's pit who is explaining the current events. The envoy Risai is busy attempting to survive the questionings of the elders who have reigned supreme ever since the downfall of their kingdom.

"So you are currently saying that there are not one but four who possess the eyes of the ruler who await our response to arrange a meeting with their leader who is not the elven king. You realize the utter ridiculousness of this right now"- one of the figures rebukes the messenger until another speaks up in defense while adding a more quiet note.

"He is not lying however my fellow, our scouts have also witnessed the group enter though they have lost track of them when they set up camp"

"The promised marker is there as the scouts report but sending in a spy resorted in an apparent slingshot round to the head before said spy was tied by his ankle to a tree branch. He was our best as well so I would recommend not trying anything to them, this is a threat to us and we need to handle this carefully"

"Thank you warrior Risai Tisort, you are dismissed for now. When we have finished deliberations we will call you back to inform the visitors of the measures decided"-Another figure decides to ensure that they do not devolve into infighting in full view of the lesser groups and dismisses not only the messenger but the guards.

"Do we have any response to this at all I did not think that any with the 'eyes' would be around aside from the elven king. All others we know of were lost after that cursed Zyt'til Q'ae emerged in our old lands of the Great Forest of Tob"

"Yet here we have potentially more than the group who showed themselves, their leader is likely one as well... and a stronger one at that"

"To be a 'ruler' with several 'eyes' underneath has not been seen since before the descent of the humans wretched Six Gods. Almost all of that lineage died in the fighting and the rest after being pushed from the forest"

"What should be do?, we cannot pretend they did not arrive here. I think we should accept a meeting, in person as well"

"In Person?! We have been the elders of this clan for centuries"

"Do you wish to displease so many with the 'eyes' we must show some respect and face to these newcomers. Who knows about how many more they have with the 'eyes' to dispatch so many on a single expeditionary force. Even if it is their only one from the words according to patrol leader Siosit they likely have more. Even if they are not 'eye' possessors they are strong enough I would think according to the strength assessments he made secretly"

"Yes the potential to have more is certainly a threat, even if these are their strongest it is enough to cause us serious damage if not outright purge us from the land"

"So we are in agreement then for a meeting. Any dissent?"-as the council maintains silence the resolve is apparent to confront this new development in their land.

"Very well, I suggest we set the meeting for a few days from today not including travel time. We should ask how long it would take for them to meet then then add a day or two to it. We should allow them proper time to prepare as well and not insult them by suggesting such a rapid meeting"

"Yes sounds reasonable, I will handle this aspect. Brothers and sisters will you handle the greeting and other preparations while I ascern when we can arrange the visit"- the group nods as the elder leaves and begin preparations for the most monumental event in their history. The winds of change blow now upon this once relatively quiet region.

* * *

Adventurer's Guild, E-Rantel

Flipping through these reports I am still baffled at the words written here, first the escort mission with the ogres and then the necromancer. Next was the vampire and the mythical herb and then a simple goblin mission, all of this in just under a month. Honestly I would expect maybe one major mission in a month and maybe 4 or 5 minor ones but instead it is three major missions and a spattering of minor ones. The completion rate is absurd but then again we did decide that the adamantine plate was appropriate for them. Still the fact that with only two members and a tamed beast they were able to do so much is even more mind breaking. But with that much strength they could technically go wherever they want, hopefully the plans I mentioned with Theo come through even if it is slightly underhanded we need them to stay. Well the next best case would be fine I suppose even if I would be an old man by the time it comes to fruition, well if it is the case I wonder what being a parent would be like. Well that is for later as I still need to find missions that would be appropriate for Darkness to take


	9. Chapter 7

Well after watching a rather passive aggressive debate rage infront of me about dignity and state visits eventually it was agreed that Sana and Michael would accompany me along with a unit of Raifuru guard and another unit of inner glade Forest Stalkers as a precaution. A single platoon each should suffice for this meeting along with the guards and pets. My mount will be the griffin Akatsume while Sana will be on the pet dragon Chiia. Chiia is a lv 90 winged drake which while much smaller than a dragon of that level can be fitted with appropriate harness and armour as a mount and also be able to fight from drakeback.

Of course to show the dignity of our realm I must wear a more formal dress I have decided to be the military formal bdu since I will need to be riding along with a waist length collared mantle. This should be relatively appropriate wear for being able to visit as I take a sceptre meant for representing the guild, though obviously it is not the guild weapon which is placed by the WCI incase of war. We also had to drag out the seal of the realm from storage considering we did not need it ingame what with the interface system and simply using the chat system for talks. It took about two weeks for arrangements to be made for the visit thanks to the distance though now that the outpost system has been expanded we should have an easier time with paved roads and an external teleportation network.

After hashing it out with them the agreed upon minimum was a non-aggression pact along with trade but preferable suzerain or even protectorate status. The general arguments being for economic and military ties while controlling foreign affairs, some independence in terms of allowing internal rule and administration while not completely dictating military affairs. This has been worded as 'voluntary' donations and interdependence, frankly they are very very weak but can serve some purpose in aiding us.

They would essentially become another portion of the realm with internal provincial control but the dictates of the greater state doctrine will apply where needed. In Particular was the wish to absorb their military units to some extent to ensure they are at least somewhat up to snuff in case of aggression by outside parties. Very aggressive but frankly as long as we do not have to occupy their lands and maintain amiable relationships I am fine, still conquest of this scale is a little much for me. Still everyone here seems set and I suspect that the attitude stretches down the chain, not much I can do there. This is not a dictatorship or monarchy after all, maybe an oligarchy or military junta would be more proper description.

The aforementioned strength of the NW people is of minor concern in the short term though ensuring long term survival is the battle plan. With this basic requirement set up the trade goods include high quality lumber, salt, ore and refined ingots, and of course arms and armour. Frankly we got lucky with the discovery of a gold and other metal mines so creating a trade relationship without inflation or the microeconomic issues would be nice. The trade deals will be needing to ensure that we do not dominate their industry without allowing them to create some sort of relative trade advantage.

We need them to be relatively prosperous to be able to defend themselves and stimulate long term co-dependence, still I feel like some of the radical thinkers would advocate leaving only children to teach and indoctrinate into a new nation. Leaving the ethics of this I do not feel like the people of the realm would be able to do this, if they were able to do...

Moving on we want this group to serve as an additional source of manpower in case of war and a buffer state in case of invasion, the next plan after this is the country of Aeol'stori. This is the largest elven nation here and apparently in a state of turmoil as extrapolated form the words of the initial contact. We are sending expeditionary forces there slowly though we will need to bridge the gap with the needed infrastructure for supply bases and caches.

Of particular concern was the Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire where both connotations are rather negative. We do not know about their current capabilities until our spies and scouts arrive there which is presumably past the forest and bordering the rough area of the Elven Forest. Frankly we have no real map so we are simply heading in what should be the general direction, regardless we will need to know about the bordering lands so this is not a waste.

I think about the possibility of a war occurring and shudder at the carnage of a force many generations behind especially after seeing what is happening on the proving grounds earlier...which idiot put those there...

* * *

An amount of time earlier

The sounds of battle reverberated through the air as a szzz-pwahhh orchestra echoed across the field as soldiers take turns firing in volley. The drifting smoke caused a mist like feeling of sulfur to drift the air before a mage using [Air Curtain] blew it away. Most of the soldiers were dressed in simple leather laminar armour and thick bamboo hats however some standing to the sides individually were dressed in different regalia. Wearing cloth and leather coats more reminiscent of the late 1800's these fired weapons that at first glance seemed the same until you looked close.

Unlike the others who fired and kneeled to used ramrods and powder these took out small paper tubes and inserted them into their weapons before closing a bolt and firing. The early bolt action weapons that still used compressed lead bullets fired at a rate two to three times faster than the matchlock compatriots and more than double the range. How were such weapons available despite not being part of the game well there a a source to be thank for that.

"While the military power will certainly be appreciated why did we have to look through the archives for this, you know there are restrictions"-a figure in uniform and sash admonishes her immediate superior of long service while overwatching the exercises from a raised berm.

"Because as an executive I am allowed to do so and I took the time to sort out some of the information there as well besides what I wanted. The archives are a wealth of information that even the Enlightened ones do not know exactly what is contained such as these schematics whose copies are on the table before us. These purely physical weapons that do not use mana are perfect for training soldiers without the need for the no longer readily available materials to make proper gunner class weapons.

Admittedly these weapons are not as effective for enemies that are above lv 15 but since the normal for this world is lv 10 we are good. The better quality ones can be used up to lv 20 but that is the limit for common grade materials. Still we are experimenting with using the available adamantine, orichalcum and other material to make weapons that work up to level 30 or even 40 but that is on the backburner. The issues of powder or magic power along with the necessary forges for alloy will be for another time, right now we train the new soldiers. Perhaps if I could manage to replicate the great arms factories of the Enlightened One's past...To have a good base is fine for now, actually I think this lot is ready for their next live combat exercise"

"Rotori start summoning the practice units, once you reach your cap go switch with the next in line. I want a company of units to work with for putting this lot to the test"- As the Baelnorn magic caster nodded he started summoning his stack of low tier undead with [6th rank Summon Undead] to summon a small swarm of zombie warriors, skeletons were too easy to miss with so much empty space.

The next group summoned by the trainers were a pack of imps with pitchforks running in circles while simple golems made up other groups. To finish up a random pack of various forest and woodland creatures made up our opposition force, with so much variation the trainees would have to adapt or be taken down. A few high level clerics stood by with [Revival] spells ready, a luxury so to speak but using only mana and not unrenewable resources was worthwhile to train soldiers.

Several companies in double line formation prepared themselves to fight as the enemy forces came, some working together, others running ahead baying. The skirmisher troops fired their rifles in rotation of their fire teams as howls of pain rang out from those in the pack. The fire funneled the attacking beasts to meet the wall of lead unleashed in crossfire by the waiting companies. The ground takes the first good drink of the day of blood both normal and infernal besides the flesh and bone of various groups.

The first two ranks fire in quick succession while the third waited for signs of movement. A few shots rang out in response to those few to survive the fire as piteous howls rang out before the summons went away for these were fueled only by mana without a physical anchor will eventually fade depriving the ground of the bounty. The next group to advance consisted of a pack of zombies moving forward with imps hiding behind to use them as undead shields. The lumbering golems waited behind the imps as they neared the range of the skirmishers.

A slight deviation to the battle plans of the waiting musket troops and light infantry came in the surprise attack of a flock of giant birds who clawed with the element of surprise at the skirmishers. While the skirmish formation buckled as reserve forces rushed to their aid in melee the imps broke formation to unleash [Fire Bolts] at available targets. Beginner mages rushed to action to unleash [Air Shields] and [Water Blades] to block or retaliate.

Eventually the birds are overcome either shot down by fellow skirmishers or bayoneted to death though some are too injured to fight as the skirmish line retreats, some are carrying comrades on their shoulders or working in tandem to help an injured third. Clerics cast [Lesser Heal] to stem the bleeding as the matchlocks waited for them to reach within seventy meters unlike the two hundred of their rifled skirmishers. As the imps attempted to obscure the sight of the waiting forces with [Fire Bolts] fired to impact to distract the eyes of the matchlocks [Turn Unholy] spells vaporize several imps forcing them to retreat. However enough wavering has occurred for the zombies to enter range.

A fog of smoke lazily floats past the battlefield as the ranks fire at the command of their officers causing some zombies to fall from shots to the head or heart but others walk regardless of the damage. Here imps return to their harassing tactics while another twist occurs as several of the fallen monster bodies return to life as undead, the instructors felt a twist was needed as skeleton mages led by a lich enter the field. The skirmishers rally to attempt to stop this action and force a [Wall of Bone] to emerge to shield and bolts of [Earth Spear] to retaliate. A quick look reveals an ambitious officer with a command squad of mage, warriors, and cleric attempting to circle around with a reserve squad in tow.

On the other side an entire platoon advances at an angle to engage the incoming zombies better. The first two ranks have been firing and have unleashed three volleys into the golems at their officers orders before the zombies reach. Bayonets and gun stocks lash out in battle against the clashing ranks and the imps join in the mayhem. Several warrior reserves finally take action as halberds and other heavy arms lash at the golems advancing.

These low ranking wood golems splinter but their fists impact on some. Mages begin firing [Magic Arrow] in response to the closer ranks to finish off wounded zombies and another fires an [Acid Javelin] to decapitate and burn away a golem. [Cure Light Wounds] spread out both on the injured and the undead clashing in the lines as blood and tepid fluids spread across the grounds.

A coordinated bayonet charge from the out stretched platoon impacts the rear of the clashing units after plowing through the few infront of them left from coordinated crossfire to allow this charge to occur. On the other side of the field the handpicked squad of veterans from the coreis attempting to fire upon the undead while they spread out. [4th tier Summon Undead] and [2nd tier Summon Undead] create obstacles to the squad but a third element cuts through the field of battle. A small squad of dragoons appear around the flank and dismount to fire from the opposite side catching several skeletal mages off guard. Others ride closer and dismount to engage in melee with swords as the desperate lich wards off strikes. His opponents are lower leveled by a considerable degree but being caught in melee causes the lich to weaken considerably.

At this point as the final trash mob emerges and is struck down by a stock to the head and bone cracks the command squad charges the lich from behind. More strikes rain down but it is the final [Cure Moderate Wounds] that finishes the job and the lich falls but not without having reaped a toll on his attackers. Fireballs and magic arrows have eliminated several while others were grasped and emancipated by the negative energy. Meanwhile the skirmish with the companies of line infantry is winding down as the final imps are impaled while golems are struck down by mages.

The last few struggling zombies are simply decapitated by free warriors and the flag from the observer's post is waved signalling an end to the battle. The mages and clerics from the sides join in the work of attending to the injured, it appears that the summoners orders worked properly for none are dead though a few [Cure Moderate Wounds] are needed for those mauled badly. When everyone is gathered once again a tally is taken as their stats are checked, many have leveled up and as cheers are raised and everyone leaves weary to the mess hall the overseers compare notes.

* * *

Later on

"Soushuykou-sama I have a proposal for your eyes"- Fallatina is currently passing me a pamphlet, after her display earlier I simply did not bother saying anything in rebuke and moved on even if my eyebrows are twitching. Thank goodness I made sure to nip all the history books into the fully forbidden section but how was I supposed to know someone hid schematics for weapons in the library. I thought we would have crossbows first then primitive hand cannons not simply skipping past a few centuries of progress to matchlocks and cannons.

The unfortunate thing is that I cannot narrow down the culprit as there are about 20 who had access to this sort of knowledge in the guild and any could easily have down so. Honestly do I want to know what else is hidden there, we had enough recreationists and historians for more stuff to be hidden.

How these things slipped the censors of Yggadrisal is insane but then again I suppose they did not think about the possibility of someone bringing the production manual and blueprints for pre 2000's arms. At least a few war historians included their life's work on the various warfare periods so we have tactical manuals as well, these are labeled however... Damm you glorious bastards for hiding this much in the base, you included your magnum opus titles and the original annotated versions as well. I honestly do not know what to feel about this anymore with the nostalgia... Sigh their stupid debates around tables before meetings began was always nostalgic as well, 'sigh' this old man's reminiscences later what is the proposal.

"Proposal for new weapons platforms, incorporating discovered weapons schematics with traditional golem platform to provide several new tactical weapons systems. Test of concept for low level units before attempts at incorporating high grade materials to create higher level platforms"

Flipping through the first few pages I see that there are what is essentially a golem with a gatling gun for an arm another has a mortar/cannon along with golem horses with improved capability and apparently a hovercraft golem...

"Sigh approved though before using high grade non-replenishable materials bring me the results so I may approve or disapprove. And clean up any messes you make"

"Yes Soushuyko-sama I will properly clean up after myself"-why do I not believe you and why did I add that part? Ohhh I see that aura of partially contained enthusiasm...you take after your creator, sigh she was always too passionate about research. The only reason she never got sacked from her position in the ballistics lab as a young scientist fresh out of academy after incidents is that no one died and we at least proved that the railgun prototype worked. There was a reason I wanted to leave that liaison position to go back to the front lines so quickly, never would have expected to run into her in the game decades later.

The fact that she had built up a following made things more absurd, add that to the other historians, researchers, and reenactors and things happened. Enough about that part then as she snaps a salute and leaves the room closing the door with a thump behind her. You are honestly trying to make artificial diamond ap rounds as well... Too much paperwork to spend it reminiscing about former students and co-workers even if I still get distracted so much by such absurd ideas that if they work will be glorious in execution. Artificial diamond... And she got the idea in only a little more than a month of time since being here.

Unknown Room, Great Tomb of Nazeraick

"So these are the sorts of things those two want. Still to make leg and chest armour of this design is..."- why in the world do Albedo and Shalltear want armour that is invisible except for select portions for I assume censorship purposes. But this would only apply to the armour and not the person?

"Yes Ainz-sama but this is the request of the overseer and guardian of the outer defenses, I came here to submit the request for what grade the armour should be made. If we made this armour out of divine grade materials then we would be able to negate the weakness of the exposure but the permanent strain to the resource cache would prompt in this humble one's opinion the need for a lesser grade rank"-the poor head craftsman among the npcs is currently asking me about this bizarre affair that has come up. I would think that the armour they recieved is already enough, I mean that the equipment should already be optimized to fit their builds by Peroroncino and Tabula Smaragdina.

The craftsman is still waiting for my answer, what do I do about this? I usually decide this sort of equipment thing with the guild as a group but now I am alone. How do I make this decision, to deny the npc's request and risk upsetting them or lose material from the treasury for something unnecessary. I just don't know.

* * *

AN:Well I decided to add the gunpowder bit for a number of reasons

Spice up battle scenes since writing about sword duels is dramatic, mobs of guys with swords not so much. There is a bit more with guns but I admit only so much.

Something to scare the NW in a way that is not mass amounts of undead or magic

The MC is a retired officer and his guild was a bunch of wackos who liked doing crazy shit, it felt appropriate for a decent bunch of them to start skirting the law of digital content. Gun nuts is a mild term for them, 200 people with a decent amount of time and cash is a recipe for stupid.

The society was rather dystopian corporate shenanigans, someone will want to cut loose in ways that are not healthy to do so in actual world.

Explosions are justice, explosions are romance, explosions are cool

Cuz I can, nuf said.

That funny bit over any reviews that are constructive will be nice, not sure about my pacing of the story so far along with other factors. Feedback is appreciated.


	10. Chapter 8

AN: Feeling good since I don't need to do anything due to being buried under several feet of snow and still piling up. Amazing weather in the american northeast here is an extra chapter.

The sky was bright with only a few wispy clouds lazily floating through the air. It was by many definitions a nice day but while it would be dramatic for such momentous events in the world to occur with flashes of thunder in heavy cloud cover this was not the case. With the sound of flapping wings both feathered and leather large silhouettes fly through the sky.

A large griffin and smallish drake fly through the air escorted by several wyverns with riders and a figure in dull gray armour with blued steel highlights, large robes and saffron yellow wings. The formation covers all angles of approach as they fly low only a few meters above the tree canopy. This group for the intuitive is the escort for the high figures of the Realm of Xiangbala as they decide to show themselves to the leaders of the Dark Elf Tribe.

For the group dressed officially in official colors of Black, Gold, Silver, and Purple this was a display meant to show their strength with a smattering of pomp, the only absolute for this group was a crushing pressure on the surroundings. The presence of several lv 70+ units was proven to cause lesser beings to almost fall unconscious from the aura so this will almost assuredly be enough. The beasts are simply spikes on an already gleaming armour plate as the forest falls silent with their passage.

The journey is quick upon such swift wings and as the first group of escorts land to prepare the grounds the waiting local dignitaries are 'surprised' to say the least. A few random screams of terror resound until even the sight of the elders leaving their council chambers is just enough to stop the panic though of course the landing griffin and drake are plenty to stun people silent.

The elf dressed in severe dress of some kind that they do not know of speckled with plates and strings of metal along with a half mask that covers the upper portion of his face that outsiders would know as a more solid version of a ball masque without the ornaments looks over the small disordered mob as he leans against his blade staff watching disapprovingly. They stare back a deer in headlights until the dark elf female also dressed in a similar style but with a hat and no masque taps the shoulder of the waiting elf and whispers a few words. Meanwhile one of the guards carrying a standard unfurls it downward and the symbol of the guild is displayed, a multicolored upwards grasping hand formed of fragments of colour with a pair of curled wings in the background also made of fragments of colour over a type of geometric mandala of intricate detail.

To them the pressure that stopped them from moving as if the world's very air that had turned heavy subsided after the leader closes his eyes and reopens them however those eyes that were disappointed at what they saw was a sword all of their own. A wood elf in cloak and light armour moves ahead and kneels to the group. As he is bid to rise he begins a report to the group while his pet wolves watch around the area. The rest of the group also stands watch hidden in the trees on overwatch of the area. The mental health of the locals was already low no need to remind them even more of how things are being downtrodden already.

One of the local dark elves dressed in fine robes and an amulet of some sort walks closer to the group but stays at bay considering the guards watching him for any signs of hostile intent. Their usual rifles are heavy variants meant for longer range combat though as of right now they are currently using shorter carbine units with bayonets attached crackling with a purple light. Their armour is more ornate than the norm signalling the elite guards meant for sp duty.

The elder walks forward and greets the lords ahead of him and introduces himself as Idascin Kalvudo before asking for their own identity. His eyes bulge slightly at being so close but the female lord simply informs them that the one who stands before him is the founder and patriarch of the Realm of Xiangbala. Introducing the obvious leader of the group as Soushuyko Aur'Rela-kaka and full name Aur'Rela Everst Valen along with the proper sectioning of the name. She also introduces herself more humbly as the aide and Prime Minister before stepping back, said lord has currently been looking around with a slight frown as he takes the sights in.

The greeting elder finally musters himself and escorts the group to the waiting council enclave after deciding not to interfere unreasonably with the newcomers. The winged figure draws as much looks as the wyverns but no one dares raise their voice in the current tension filled air.

Currently inside the crystal lit chamber the Autarch-mage stands before the council contemplating them and not the other way around, the guards and the aide still have all their weapons as none of the enclave guards dared to ask. The meeting goes forth of demand and counter, compromise and acceptance until a break is called for deliberations and the entire party is led to another area of the city where they are allowed to rest in high quality lodgings.

The mounts meanwhile have been given to other members of the ambassador party who are looking after them in an open area allotted for them. The elders themselves continue their meeting in the enclave chambers with tired faces. Eventually one of them decides to speak to break the silence.

"They are offering complete protection from the Empire and the Theocracy, material aid, training, trade and so many other terms to our benefit. They even offered us adamantine arms and armour as part of the deal along with other high quality arms and armour. I tried to take up the bow they offered and it rejected me because I was too weak, I had to take up what they called a lesser bow and then I could use one"

"Even that lesser bow was powerful when I loosed arrows from it. They buried straight through the target and I was using normal arrows. The arrows themselves were deformed from the pressure and were according to the overseer cheap goods. He then showed me how to gather my magical power to create [Magic Ammunition] and those shots destroyed the targets even more thoroughly"

"I took up their armour that they brought as a test and took a strong steel sword to it and it broke, that was the leather armour as well..."

"I tried to strike that same type of armour with a darksteel blade from the dwarves and used martial arts [Greater Ability Boost] and [Piercing Strike] but it only barely cut through the armour. That leather armour had the strength of the orichalcum mirror armour that our ancestors have passed down to us, what sort of strength would the plate armour they make have..."

"We have so few of our once proud Crimsonblade Knights ever since we were forced away from the homeland. We have only a few sources of ore in the forest, If we could resurrect our old forces under the shade of this Realm of Xiangbala then so be it. They have more than enough power to wipe us out at a whim, I say we join now rather than later. The terms are reasonable even if we lose some of our power then so be it we should accept it"

"We still have the power to resist the humans but that is it, I say that while our forces are still intact we should join. To wait until the humans finally focus on us rather than let their paltry raiders keep poking our lands would be foolish at best. We can maintain some dignity having willingly allowed ourselves to submit, and there should not be too much trouble considering how many have seen the 'eyes of the ruler'. Grumbles yes but nothing more should occur as long as we go along"

"I have an idea, while we have focused on safeguarding our own people there are a few refugees still with us who have drained our resources and we know of other locations where the slavers work. If we hand this information over that should ensure that the Xiangbalans take in those refugees and and also that if the Empire or the Theocracy try anything they will be the ones to take the first blow. I honestly expect the humans to be massacred but that is fine with me"

"We are all in agreement then?"

"Aye" "Aye" "Aye"

"Then it is concluded we will accept the treaty then, Kalvudo-san will you continue to act as liaison for them?"

"I will do so, it may be necessary to enter their lands as a permanent ambassador so if something along those lines comes up I will be leaving"

"Just make sure to send a report about the surroundings, nothing too strategic incase they are annoyed about such matters"

"Of course I will be moderate"

"Bring back souvenirs as well"

"Don't be rude, also why are you that carefree?"

"We are in agreement about this are we not, we would not be able to do anything about this situation regardless. Keeping your mind at peace and able to function without breaking under pressure is key to be able to continue in this position"

"You are insulting me are you not?!"

"Now now calm down, as a junior you should be somewhat energetic but no need for that much enthusiasm"

"Don't wave your age around old man, you were there when we lost our home in the Great Forest of Tob"

"Now do not go on blaming me for that era, there was nothing we could do with the loss of those who held the 'Eyes of the Ruler' against Zy'tl Q'ae. And it is because I remember that time that I can be so calm, the presence released by their ruler and his aide was stronger then the tree. All the members of their party felt stronger than Zy'tl Q'ae actually even if it is only a single magnitude, only the wood elves were weaker but still stronger than some of those with the 'Eyes of the Ruler' I have met in the past. They are simply so strong that there is no point in agonizing over matters one cannot change"

"You are not lying Enlynn-san, as the lorekeeper even you do not know about this group. There are at least two elven clans perhaps a third as well as part of their group and they have the resources to raise wyvern riders with enchanted blades of some sort"

"Wyverns and drakes of high bloodlines amongst dragonkin, the drake riders in the mountains of the Draconic Kingdom are of diluted blood compared to these. Those eyes shone with great intelligence, I would not be surprised if the riders did not need to actually direct their mounts. Imagine if we are allowed such creatures, regardless the arms and armour already being offered are enough for us"

"I hope the ancestor spirits forgive us for undertaking this action, but so be it spread the news to those who need it we will announce the results two days from now. The clan perseveres"- with that the meeting ends and the elders leave while the crystal lights slowly dim, they are cheapskates about saving the crystal's strength.

After a few days we have been waiting around while interacting with the officials on a few minor things, apparently they have accepted our trade agreement but are working on the other treatises. From the scouts the arms and armour we gave as test products went over rather well, this also allowed us to get a much better idea of the strength of the dark elves. The older elders are around lv 30 or so while the younger ones are lv 20ish. The elite soldiers are around lv 15 and apparently use old gear from when the elves had a larger nation.

The few allowed scrolls and texts along with oral histories they provide give us a bit more of an idea about the period and background of this world. It will take time to sort out the information but there are possible traces of other players from some of the myths here. There are other actually powerful beings here with the more prominent being dragons of course but also a few scraps about a demon tree. These are around lv 70 to 80 judging from descriptions but again exaggeration and embellishment are possible. But if the history is right than a lv 100 would be more than qualified to be a god by their standards.

Probably should not show off spells above 6th tier if the names ascribed to some of the abilities of the heroes here are once again reliable. Or perhaps I should simply cast a 8th tier spell to showcase things, regardless from what we have eavesdropped from the people the elders are agreeing with most of the treatises if not all of them.

I can thankfully say that this was not a wasted visit to this area but the administrative works and logistics of integrating the trade and immigration will be lengthy. I expect it will take months to sort things out though by then the first few companies of troops will be ready hopefully. The test groups were undersized lots for proof of concept but now as we get ready for the full sized units things are better. I would prefer having reserves ready for any losses to be replaced and a sizable supply build up first but thankfully magic makes everything easier.

Still the amount of new things that can be done with a much less limited world are stunning, admittedly the crafting system boggles my mind still thanks to a minimized interface system but I was never really one for that sort of thing. I use [Greater Create Item] of course to help with production of material but the larger workshops of mages and liches are of course the bulk.

Thankfully there has not been any real racial tension issues though the pop system is not really doing much for the majority of the humanoids. The marine and avian species that lay eggs are still working but those that give birth are not working with the options grayed out. Still the infinite spawn of undead pop units is not really doing much right now, thankfully the population cap is still there as these skeletons are not that useful. The weird assembly lines manned by wood golems and metal golems however is truly fascinating, obviously they are not very capable of complex actions but assembly lines do not require smart workers and the overseers handle everything fine.

Truly a rather quick jump from medieval to industrial age but the creativity of the npcs is something to see. Some are a bit rigid and take time to adapt but Fallatina has been working hard with Ehrinshi along with the fort commander Rogir the dwarf. They along with their subordinates have used the massive data dump that is the archives to great effect. Still not going to bother thinking deeper about the schematics included, suffice it to say we had some eccentrics in the guild. I suppose this is what happens with too much freedom and time on one's hands but regardless it helps us right now. Still have to make sure they don't create a massive bomb and accidently set it off, honestly the constant faint sounds of explosions and clashing of metal near the proving grounds is worrying enough.

"Hmmm that did not work, looks like the charge and the firing pin still need work. The powder however seems to be working according to specifications, still not enough for higher levels but that is not what we need"

"Still the fact that you managed to commit to such work in only a few months is a great achievement even if you are constantly getting complaints about the vibrations from your tests. The sound barriers are working but still can not get rid of all the vibrations, you should really work on that"

"Meh, as long as it is only the low level subordinates that complain it matters not. Right now I am more concerned with upgrading our industrial capacity, right now we have made matchlock and primitive bolt action weapons but I want to go up to semi-automatic and battle rifle standard. We have the blueprints but not the ability to make the materials needed, especially the issue of metallurgy. How are the alchemists and craftsmen doing with that issue?"

"They are still working on that, yes they know what the proportions of nitrate and other chemicals are but to actually make the necessary methods to do so takes time. They have a preliminary method but are working to allow it to be made en masse. Our industry is simply too primitive right now, we relied on artisans and magic for earlier works. This shift to allow for larger forces of conventional troops with low levels is not something that can be done so easily"

"Yes but frankly the numbers of medieval armies mean that we need to increase our numbers, our forces will be able to massacre the enemy but the losses are not something that can be readily replaced. Mass troops are needed in this current era unlike the small personal duels or skirmishes we had before. The level of power is much lower and population much larger in the world, such dynamics cannot be ignored"

"Is it possible to create undead that can use guns?"

"Fundamentally yes but mechanically it will be difficult, skeletons do not have the dexterity to do so unless of higher grade. Zombies also lack the dexterity to do so and are fundamentally too slow for the required actions. Ehrinshi is working on creating a custom spell but for now we work with what we have, perhaps in the future we can replace the current troops but having built up experience is a worthwhile cause regardless"

"The golem works are proceeding at least however, surely we can proceed in a fashion now that we have steel instead of iron"

"Yes the resistance of iron to magic is fundamentally an issue for low level troops and a matter of efficiency for higher ups. Alloying the iron allows more freedom to work but the use of higher grade materials would be prefered. Still the lack of regenerative mines limits our actions while the alchemists are overworked with [Transmutation]"

"On one hand with the release of restrictions by the Devs as those supreme beings were known we have been allowed greater freedom but the lack of resources that Yggdrasil had means we still cannot do as we wish"

"Yes Soushuyko-sama mentioned something about trade offs between creativity and the resources to sustain such an action which in the end failed as we were transferred here for that reason. Still those 'Devs' were certainly both celebrated and cursed by the great beings, apparently being able to speak to your gods if one put in the effort to meant a distinct lack of piety. Also something about cutting costs and unfair works, being able to know exactly who to blame if an anomaly occurred also creates a strange dynamic. They are ascended beings fit to be know as gods by us lesser beings but on their level they were simply people. I wonder what gods they knew of?"

"I believe by your line of thought we are unfit to discern such an act, still your thought is certainly something to consider"

"Now then looks like cleanup was finished, time for the next test. I hope to receive the report needed to rectify the issues later, now about that flame caster golem"

A large metal golem with a conducting rod staff walks with vibrating steps forward as it prepares to unleash it's power upon the target in the form of a compressed spray of fire. The green tints and continually burning flame speaks to the recipe of the fire utilized as all hit are scorched to molten metal and ash. The golem itself stands firm, the obsidian black sheen of it's construction impervious to it's own fire like an embodied devil. The attitudes of the watchers however are much less inspired.

"Great now time for the endurance test, bring up the cannons. If this thing can withstand heavy blackpowder cannons then we need not worry about deploying it enmass to the battlefield, of course if the magic test is also passed"

If the golem knew of the tortures it would soon endure perhaps it would flee for to fight against these creators that care not for the golem's well being would be an impossible fight. Then again a quick death would perhaps be more appropriate then death by a thousand cuts but well philosophy is fun for the common man if not delved into.


	11. Chapter 08-5 Hope you had a good day

AN:Just a short for the day, also I am still around but writing is slow with univ being univ. Enjoy and hope you had a good day.

It has been a grueling few weeks since the 'event'. Still with all the busywork administration done now is the time for a well deserved break. One of the benefits of being stuck in this new world is the full use of the five senses. Of course what better way to celebrate this than to have a nice night time hot spring event. The hot spring facility built into the northern face of the mountain offered a grand view of the night sky. A view not seen in the old world thanks to thick clouds of smog and caustic rain.

The wooden walls and chiseled stone flooring looks quite authentic if I remember the one time I managed to enter a resort during an officer's vacation. The paneling of the facilities before entering seem exotic to me who was used to blank steel and plastic architecture. Having pre bathed before stepping into the springs I feel the relaxing heated water. The smell of the air is also at first a strange sensation but I soon get used to it as I immerse myself to my shoulders. Of course I am wearing a bathing robe for modesty as is anyone else who enters.

I feel a renewed sense of serenity and harmony with this world. I had few regrets leaving the old world, I had made my goodbyes and now I suppose the greetings for this new one. Of course there had to be something to make things interesting here at the resort. How else would this be a true break time if something did not happen. In this case the traditional hot spring had one shared source of water. This means that there is also a female section just behind the wall from where I was now.

There 'was' a premade peephole when I checked the place and frankly kicked the asses of the one who made it. This time I could not say that it was just the males, we were more liberal on that front. The two chief perpetrators |Kojo Heika Lily| and |Hanshi Moe| were both respective 'purveyors' of their love of anime and manga. To be blunt this was yaoi and yuri, if this game had the expanded settings that other games had they would be having bumps on their head and nose bleeds with unrepentant faces.

This was nothing compared to spot checks committed on their rooms by internal affairs, we did not want to get fined by the dev for violating the age rating. Still I suspect that there was plenty of stuff that we never found, some people were more zealous about this sort of thing. It became obvious only a few raids in that people were doing this instead as jokes and to settle grudges which sparked its own little battles. It was during a quiet period in the game between updates so I simply sat back and watched the show. Why was I remembering about this now well that was easy to find out.

"Fallatina-san wait don't do that"-Rillia

"NO you cannot stop me now, hahahahah come here"-Fallatina

"Fallatina-san that is sexual harassment of your subordinates", please restrain yourself"-Alexandria

"Why should I, you look delicious right now. Itadakimasu!"

"Now girls, no need to get so rough about such matters. Let this onee-chan help out with such times"-Corla

"Why did I bring out the extra strength sake?"-Sana

Yep, there is not really any sound proofing for the walls. Hmmm this batch was brewed a little too short of koji, next one should have a higher ratio. Still having only a little is sometimes good, hmm still acceptable for now.

"Kaicho should we?"-Gobushi

(rather than be referred to as Soushukyo all the time I decided Kaicho would be used in a more relaxed time

"No, there is no need. If they truly were in trouble they would step up. For now simply relax, have a drink now is the day to release"-MC

"Kaicho, are you sure?"-Gorgrim

"If you truly wish to intervene then go ahead. I will not stop you, but still it is such a good night to be wasting it on such matters"-MC

"It is good sake for only using normal ingredients, a bit of a more mellow flavor compared to ranked ingredients. Still I recommend we do something before they go too far"-Droc

"Hmph a little break will be allowed now but don't worry I will make sure they are ready when the time comes. Another little group activity ought to be enough to defeat any hangover they may have"-Delfi

"Such obstacle courses are brutal, but effective. I still have much to learn about trap placement and disarmament. Is it truly necessary to have 12 consecutive gravity traps in a row? 10 would be enough to disable a person while the remaining 2 are often wasted"-Nizuki

"Hmmph, if they cannot withstand the first few or at least detect them then having a few more will reinforce the lesson"-Delfi

"Alcohol in moderation is key, overdrink and you cannot savor the taste. Allow each drink to be enjoyed fully"-Michael

"Cheers to that"-Gorgrim

"Another toast then, to the unity of the people. To comradeship and of course a good drink"-MC

Another sip of sake and I look out upon the moon in the sky. Such a beautiful sight I wish to continue to savor for many years to come. Of course letting the little disturbance next door continue would be annoying so I decide to summon a little helpful angel.

[Throne of Compassion] an angel in the shape of two spinning circles of holy symbols appear with many more upon their rims. This angel can cast many support abilities for buffing or crowd control, in this case I remove the [Alcohol] effect from the group on the other side and then activate a [Hold] ability. Hearing a few outraged yells I sit back and continue to relax. The rest can handle clean up and as a side effect will not be able to enjoy the alcohol they already had. Probably for the best even as I smile at the outraged noises of Fallatina.

"I have a new brew I would like to ask for tasters of, it should be of a more fruity and dry kind. Here pass around the dishes I will pour some for those interested, better be quick before it warms up too much"

This type is often used at hot spring resorts compared to the sweeter one before. As the outraged noises grow stronger since I made sure my voice carried over I recline once more after pouring the drinks. A good time so far indeed even as I ignore the sounds of mines detonating as someone with spiky hair attempted something funny. Someone was a little too much of a fan of old shows and took it to npc creation. Such unrefined acts, there are many more subtler ways to enjoy a good sky viewing time.

* * *

Fioni'ya Sili Rilia

Lioness of the Battlefield

Residence:Mystic Mountain Caldera

Residence in the 6th Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:150

Job:High Officer of the Army

Max Level Total=90

Racial Level:Half Elf

Job Level:90

Fencer:10

Sabre Saint:5

Commander:10

Tactician:10

Scribe:10

Other:45

All stats are variable

HP :85

MP :20

Phy. Atk. :90

Phy. Def. :70

Agility :80

Mag. Atk. :40

Mag Def. :75

Resistance :70

Special Ability:70

Total:600

Flowing bright golden red hair cropped short and dressed in an officer's uniform she leads her soldiers upon the battlefield in dazzling maneuvers. When the time calls for it she brings her blade to bear and in a dance severs the lives of her opponents. She follows her leader of many years but often suffers at her hands as well. With her fellow comrade she serves as the extension of the Patriarch's will upon the land.

* * *

Alexandria Galitst Maristia

Leader of the Vermillion Blades

Residence:Mystic Mountain Caldera

Residence in the 6th Zone

Alignment:Neutral-Good Sense of Justice:100

Job:Enforcer of the Army

Max Level Total=90

Racial Level:Human(immortal)

Job Level:90

Swordsmen:10

Martial Saint:5

Commander:10

Judgementor:10

Gunner:15

Pistolier:5

Two Weapons User:15

Other:20

All stats are variable

HP :90

MP :30

Phy. Atk. :90

Phy. Def. :90

Agility :65

Mag. Atk. :30

Mag Def. :90

Resistance :75

Special Ability:40

Total:600

A symbol of strength amongst the armies of the Patriarch this commissar ensures the loyalty of the troops. Leading by example and dispatching of enemy officers upon the field to break the enemy she and her troop are elite forces to bolster the rank and file. It is an honour to fight with those who bear the sash for they are warriors who have earned such symbols in battle. She is good friends with Rilia and the one usually offering a voice of caution amongst her peers and her direct superior.


End file.
